Amiga Mía
by Bellisimaw
Summary: Isabella Swan es una mujer de 22 años que esta enamorada de su primo Emmett, el esposo de su hermana Alice y el amante de su hermana mayor, Rosalie, el un mujeriego de nacimiento juega con estas tres hermanas, pero lo que bella nunca se imagino fue que su mejor amigo Edward Cullen le ofreciese una solucion no muy Ortodoxa a sus problemas sentimentales, ¿Sera solo sexo o algo mas?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: esta historia es mia, los personajes son de la genialosa Stephanie Meyer, lo demas es mi imaginacion, esta historia es Rated M, por lemmos...

**Musica Recomendada: Had to be You- Dara Maclea**n.

Un agradecimiento especial: A m i beta **Monserrat**, a mi mejor amiga que me ha apoyado con esta locura: **Osbelys Bencomo**, y especialmente a** dios.**

Finalmente...

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**Prefacio...**

**Amiga mía lo sé.**

**_Solo vives por él, y él lo sabe también._**

**_Pero él no te ve como yo suplicarle a mi boca_**

**_Que diga que me ha confesado entre copas_**

**_Que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche._**

**_Y que enloquece con cada botón que_**

**_ Te desabrochas pensando en sus manos._**

**_I. El sentimiento más oculto._**

**_Flashback_**

_Isabella Swan corría por los pasillos del internado Johns Academy., eran las vacaciones navideñas y sus padres la esperaban en la entrada de aquella cárcel._

_Estaba en su último año, junto a ella sus hermanas: Alice y Rosalie Swan. Acompañadas por su corpulento primo Emmett._

_Emmett … el amor de su vida, había callado tanto, había sufrido tanto a su costa. Años esperando una sonrisa, un beso culpable, una mirada involuntaria; pero nada… jamás pasó nada._

_Ella tuvo que aguantar, verlo con sus miles de conquistas, verlo tan lejos pero tan cerca, tan prohibido, y tan deseado._

_Silenciosas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas al pensar en aquella ilusión adolescente, aquella que se había guardado en lo profundo de su alma._

_Nadie podía saber aquello, ese sutil secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba._

_Su corazón tan roto y tan vacío. Tan carente de amor, se preguntó si alguna vez podría amar libremente, sin ataduras ni pasados. _

_Amar sin ser correspondido es una de las experiencias más dolorosas en la vida, es llenarse de aire, es ahogarse en la nada._

_Isabella lo sabía, lo vivía en carne propia. Cada noche… cada segundo de su existencia pensando en él. _

_En silencio._

_Se ahogó tantos te amo, tantos abrazos, tantos besos que ahora en plenos diecisiete sentía que explotaría._

_Explotaría, de dolor y de amargura, de promesas y fantasías. De ilusiones._

_— ¡Bella! —gritó su hermana Alice, ese grito la hizo regresar a la realidad, estaban a punto de salir del infierno…_

_—Dime duende —dijo la joven ida en la nada._

_—Emmett me invitó a salir el viernes, ¿Crees que podrías cubrirme con mamá? —Bella palideció, Rosalie, quien estaba a su lado, hizo una mueca que no supo descifrar… ella sin embargo se sintió frenética._

_Ahí comenzó su desgracia._

_Esa noche lloró como nunca había llorado, esa noche, comenzó todo._

_Esa noche se juró, terminar con su calvario, sin darse cuenta ella misma había construido una torre y se había encerrado en ella._

_Esa noche, la odio, y ahí comenzó a pecar._

_Odio a su hermana porque tuvo lo que ella en años jamás logró conseguir._

_Esa noche… ella cambio por completo, esa noche… Isabella Swan murió, y nació un ser sin alma, sin corazón._

**_Fin del Flashback._**

Isabella caminaba en el aeropuerto de Seattle, había viajado de Italia hasta Washington, de un continente a otro, fue un viaje largo, infinito. En todo el camino no pudo evitar pensar en las razones que la habían traído hasta ahí: _la boda de su hermana con el amor de su vida. Emmett._

Alice le había mandado la invitación hace una semana, junto con la dedicatoria de que ella sería la madrina.

Esa noche lloró como no lo había hecho en años.

Recordó tantas cosas y el odio volvió a despertar el resentimiento, sin quererlo lo había hecho de nuevo, había odiado a su hermana. Se sentía tan culpable; sin embargo ahí estaba dispuesta a sonreír y ser la madrina de la boda que sentenciaba su destino.

Escapó a Italia cuando pudo hacerlo, se fue a los dieciocho años, se fue con la excusa de que quería estudiar diseño, sus padres le compraron un departamento pero ella se empeñó en pagar la facultad. No tuvo noticias de ellos hasta ahora, no contestó llamadas y les creo un mundo de mentiras, les dijo que tenía un novio hermoso, les dijo sus fantasías, les mintió para protegerlos.

Se escabulló de las preguntas de sus hermanas como pudo, mintió y mintió, le dijo a su madre que vivían juntos, incluso le mintió a los amigos de Emmett, en especial a su compañero de travesuras: Edward Cullen, el playboy que estaba comprometido con Tanya Denali, la hermana de Emmett.

Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no llorar en el teléfono cuando él le pregunto acerca del susodicho.

Pero lo que más le dolió fue haberse alejado de su vida, pero no tuvo otra alternativa, era eso o confesarle a Alice que la odiaba por estar con Emmett, pero eso no podía permitírselo. Su hermana no tenía la culpa de su miseria.

Estaba esperando a su madre, se supone que debía buscarla, pero no llegaba, eso la exasperó.

No podía negar que había estado con varios chicos en Italia, pero se había guardado, con la esperanza de que fuese Emmett su primera vez, pero sus ilusiones se desvanecieron con la tarjeta de boda que recibió.

Tenía veintidós años, y aun era virgen, una completa ironía.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando vio a Edward Cullen caminando hacia ella, se veía mucho más maduro, a sus veintisiete años estaba completamente envidiable. Era tan hermoso, su cabello cobrizo, sus ojos verdes, su nariz perfilada. Todo en él era perfecto. Vestía con una camisa negra y unos jeans ajustados junto sus hermosos tenis de marca. Oh y como olvidarlo, su cazadora negra.

Sonrió involuntariamente al ver a su mejor amigo, cuando estuvieron a un metro de distancia dio rienda suelta a sus emociones y corrió a abrazarlo.

Sus cuerpos chocaron como dos rocas amoldándose y convirtiéndose en una sola persona, Bella dio un impulso y rodeó su cintura con sus caderas mientras lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiese de ello, él por su parte la rodeó con sus brazos haciendo una jaula irrompible.

Tantas cosas vividas, tantos recuerdos.

— ¡Belly Bells! —gritó él lleno de júbilo besando sus mejillas y su cuello, todo lo que alcanzaban sus labios.

— ¡Eddy! —gritó ella jadeando mientras seguía enroscada a él.

—Oh nena, te he extrañado tanto —susurró y ella sintió esa conocida corriente eléctrica cuando él besó la comisura de sus labios.

—Edward… oh dios —dijo besando sus mejillas.

—Te odio por haberte ido y haberme dejado solo —susurró el haciendo un mohín cuando ella se bajó.

—No te deje solo, te deje con Tanya —susurró ella sonrojada mientras que se aferraba de su pecho.

—Eso no cuenta Bella —dijo riendo tontamente mientras tomaba su bolso y su maleta.

— ¿Te ayudo? —preguntó ella al ver su ceño fruncido.

—Si te quedas por dos semanas, ¿Por qué siento como si te hubieses traído toda Italia en la maleta? —preguntó riendo.

—Porque nunca sabes que puedes necesitar —dijo ella sonrojada mientras iban caminando hacia el mercedes negro que estaba estacionado afuera.

Se subieron al auto rápidamente y como siempre Edward condujo sobrepasando la velocidad permitida.

—Baja la velocidad —lo regañó la joven aferrándose al asiento.

—Han pasado cinco años, eres toda una mujer y sigues igual de cobarde —se burló Edward acelerando más, ella solo gritó de sorpresa.

Bella se sonrojó, y pensó con amargura el pequeño detalle que la separaba de la palabra "mujer"

Observó el bosque y supo que ya casi llegaban, recordó tantas cosas, tantas risas y tantas lágrimas.

Forks, donde vivió su adolescencia, su dolor… su felicidad.

Ahora él estaría casado, con su hermana. ¿Cómo podía desearlo tanto?, como podía amarlo y odiarlo a la vez, eso no era posible. Pero lo era…

Tantas veces que lloró en silencio, tantas veces que sufrió por él, y aun lo hacía, como una maldita condenada.

No debió venir, debió seguir mintiendo. Iba a estar tan cerca de él, volvería a sentir esas incontrolables ganas de besarlo de tocarlo, de querer entregarse, pero no podía, él no era suyo, era de su hermana.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Edward sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras la miraba preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien, ¿Y Tanya cómo está? —preguntó Isabella en un intento de dejar de pensar en él.

—Oh… bien, muy bien, aunque de verdad no sé qué pensar, quería decírtelo al llegar pero…—

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunto.

—Tanya quiere tener un hijo —dijo con una expresión neutra, al parecer sufrida.

— ¡Qué!, ¿Tú quieres? —dijo ella alarmada.

—No, por supuesto que no… en mis planes no está un hijo, pero no sé qué decirle —susurró muy alterado.

—Dile la verdad —aconsejó la joven incómoda.

—Eso haré esta noche, Por cierto. ¿Por qué no vino el susodicho? —dijo Edward suspicaz.

— ¿Qué susodicho? —dijo ella confundida.

—Pues tu novio…

—Oh él… terminamos —se apresuró a contestar Isabella un poco nerviosa, _demonios, habían pasado cinco años y aún no lograba mentirle a él._

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque, descubrimos que no queríamos lo mismo en una relación —se apresuró a decir mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—Lo siento Bella, quien sea que fuera, no sabe lo que se perdió —dijo el acariciando las manos de la joven, esta se sobresaltó y asintió sonrojada.

Pero todo su mundo se detuvo cuando Edward estacionó al frente de la gran Mansión Cullen donde, gracias a su tamaño, se celebraría la ceremonia.

Los Denali se habían puesto de acuerdo con los Cullen para pedir su permiso, estos aceptaron gustosos, mañana se estarían casando y en la noche, la gran fiesta.

Bella sonrió con amargura, todos estaban a dentro, lo supo por el gran escándalo, oh se acobardó, ¿Cómo sería cuando lo viera de la mano de su hermana?

Había pensado tantas veces en este momento, _en su rencuentro, _por supuesto todas sus perspectivas se esfumaron cuando tuvo en sus manos la invitación para la ceremonia nupcial, del amor de su vida y su hermana.

Recordó las lágrimas, el sufrimiento, lo recordó todo en segundos, y ahí fue cuando todos los muros que ella se esforzó en construir se derrumbaron, estaba vacía.

— ¿Bella estás bien? —preguntó Edward mirando consternado su reacción, pareciese que quisiese llorar.

—Oh sí, solo recordé cosas —susurró ella, _mintiendo de nuevo._

—Bueno, pues se hace tarde, y mi madre ha preparado junto a la tuya y la de Emm un delicioso almuerzo japonés —dijo Edward abriendo su puerta, Bella intentó hacer lo mismo pero él fue más rápido y la abrió por ella.

—Gracias caballero —dijo ella sonrojada sintiéndose otra vez como una niña.

—De nada mi lady —se carcajeó Edward ofreciéndole su brazo.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos de niños? —Isabella reía a carcajadas mientras él se sonrojaba furiosamente.

—Sí, tú eras la princesa y yo el caballero que tenía que rescatarte de las garras del dragón _Emmy _—susurro riendo.

—Vamos caballero, no quiero que la comida se enfrié —dijo Bella con falsa alegría al recordar aquello.

Caminaron con decisión hacia la casa, Edward la rodeó con su brazos pero antes de que pusieran un pie en el umbral…

— ¡Bella! —gritó un duende saltando en la puerta. Isabella palideció, hacía tanto tiempo…

—Alice —susurró tragando en seco, su hermana estaba mucho más alta y madura, pero seguía siendo igual de efusiva.

La pequeña duende saltó a los brazos de su hermana quien la recibió un poco tiesa para lo acostumbrado, Alice ignoró ese hecho, estaba tan feliz de ver a Bella que nada más importaba, sin embargo Isabella solo quería correr de ahí.

_Dolor._

_Recuerdos._

_Odio._

_Cariño._

Isabella la amaba y la odiaba a la vez. Se sentía enferma, por desear al futuro esposo de su hermana, por odiarla por simplemente existir.

Bella tuvo que disimular ante la estricta mirada de su amigo, estrechó en sus brazos a Alice y sintió como si se quemase viva.

—Te he extrañado tanto —susurró, Bella trago en seco y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían.

—Si yo igual —dijo algo seca, pero no podía ser tan hipócrita, no se sentía cómoda siéndolo, pero tampoco podía demostrarle a su hermana su odio, sería injusto.

—Oh estas tan hermosa —susurró dando saltitos a su alrededor. Ella suspiró, su hermana no había cambiado nada.

—Sí supongo —susurró y Alice la miró desconfiada, así que se obligó a sonreírle para no levantar sospechas.

—Pasen, no se queden ahí, ¡Oh bella, Emmett se muere por verte! —dijo la duende y Bella sonrió sarcásticamente, _Oh sí, yo también._

Ella suspiró, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que serlo por su hermana, aunque la odiase ella no sabía nada, Bella nunca habló, ese fue su error.

Cuando dio el primer paso quiso morir ahí mismo, _esa casa, _que fue su cuartel de juegos, su lugar de estudio, sus aventuras, todo su pasado estaba ahí, junto a Edward y a Emmett.

La cosa iba así: su primo Emmett vivía en la casa de al lado, conocieron a Edward y su familia cuando a los tres años de edad se mudaron al pueblo, la chispa de la amistad fue inevitable, todo paso… tan rápido.

_Flashback._

— _¡Emmett dame mi peluche!_ —_gritó la niña de cabello achocolatado mientras lloraba e intentaba quitarle el juguete a su primo en el jardín._

—_No Bella, eso es de niñas tontas _—_gritó el pequeño de cabello corto, de apenas cinco años quien correteaba con el juguete intentando fallidamente arrancarle la cabeza._

_Bella salió corriendo en dirección contraria, mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas se derramaban por sus mejillas, "eso es de niñas tontas"_

_Y entonces lo vio, era un niño mucho más grande que ella, quizás tendría ocho años, de cabello despeinado de un gracioso y singular color bronce, que brillaba en tonos dorados al sol. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color esmeralda. Bella pensó que era un ángel, nadie podía ser tan hermoso._

_—Hola, ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó con una voz que resonó como miles de campanadas en la mente de Bella._

_—Hola, lo siento… no debo hablar con extraños —susurró la niña ahogando un sollozo._

_—Oh lo siento… me llamo Edward Cullen, soy su nuevo vecino —dijo ofreciendo una mano pequeña que parecía porcelana._

_—Bella Swan —susurró la niña sonriendo, y ahí comenzó todo, una chispa vibró entre ellos al tocarse… una electricidad mágica que los unió por siempre._

_Fin del Flashback._

— ¡Isabella! —gritó Esme, fue la primera que apareció por el salón decorado en tonos naranjas.

Bella sonrió, esa mujer hermosa y elegante, que había sido como su segunda madre estaba ahí ella corrió a abrazarla e Isabella la estrecho entre sus brazos, la había extrañado tanto.

—Oh Esme —susurró con la voz rota.

—Mi niña… nena ¿cómo estás? —dijo la mujer con su inseparable instinto maternal.

—Ahora mejor Meme, ahora mejor —dijo llamándola con el hermoso diminutivo con el que la llamaba de niña.

—Oh vamos Bellita, los demás están en el jardín —dijo el duende saltando a su alrededor. Bella formó una sonrisa.

—Vamos duende —susurró arrastrada por un Edward ansioso, esto la hizo sonreír, él siempre lo hacía.

Caminaron hasta el arco que daba al enorme jardín trasero de los Cullen donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia mañana.

Y ahí estaban todos: Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob, Tanya, María, Renée y Charlie, Carmen y Eleazar, Carlisle…. Y Emmett quien sonrió al verla.

Bella sollozó, estaba tan hermoso, tan juvenil, recordó todo… tan cerca y tan lejos. Su corazón se contraía de dolor… se sentía tan culpable. Y lo era, lo era por amarlo y por odiar a su hermana, por todo era culpable.

— ¡Bella Bienvenida! —gritaron todos saltando, pronto fue acaparada por sus padres.

—Bella —susurró su madre uniéndose a ella en un abrazo mortal.

—Madre —dijo la joven intentando respirar.

—Tienes tantas cosas que contarme —dijo encantada.

—Bell —dijo su padre abrazándola. Bella suspiró, había extrañado tanto esos inocentes abrazos de su padre.

—Hola Char… papá —dijo sonrojada.

— ¡Isabella! —dijo Carlisle cuando sus padres dejaron de asfixiarla con abrazos y besos.

—Hola tío —susurro Bella aferrándose a los brazos de aquel segundo padre que la apoyo por años.

— ¡Belly-Bean! —dijo Jasper dándole giros en el aire, ella sonrió recordando tantos juegos y tantas veces que la había defendido de sus hermanas.

—Jazz —dijo la joven sonrojada pensando en tantas veces que prefirió quedarse junto a su amigo leyendo algún libro histórico que ir de compras.

—Isabella —dijo Tanya imitando una sonrisa falsa, bella hiso una mueca intentando sonreír.

— ¿Y tu novio? —preguntó María sin saludar, Bella suspiró, y ahí iban…

—Terminamos hace un tiempo —dijo Bella indiferente. Ya no era la misma niña que se dejaba amedrentar, al menos intentaba no serlo.

— ¡Prima! —gritó Emmett alzándola en brazos, Bella tragó en seco mientras suspiraba.

— ¡Emm! —gritó sonriendo melancólica, se veía igual, maduro pero igual.

Faltaba alguien, _su hermana mayor, Rosalie, _quien estaba en una esquina mirándola de reojo, ella seguía igual que siempre, seca y hermosa, toda una princesa de cristal.

—Hola Rose —susurró Bella sonrojada. Renée miró mal a su hija.

Rosalie no respondió, simplemente paso a su lado rumbo a la casa, Bella respiró un par de veces antes de seguirla, ¿Por qué la trataba de esa manera?, que habría pasado.

La encontró en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua, Bella frunció el ceño, su hermana se veía diferente, ellas siempre habían sido muy unidas, incluso más que con Alice, algo extraño le sucedía.

— ¿Qué sucede Rosalie? —pregunto bella con voz baja.

—Pasa que lo es todo Isabella, encontré tu diario en la habitación, ¡Como carajo pudiste ocultarnos algo así!, ¡Como incluso cuando Alice empezó a salir con el!, ¡No debiste dejar que esto pasara!, ¡Te fuiste y nos dejaste Isabella!, ¡Fuiste egoísta!, ¡Sabes que es lo que me pasa!, hace dos días encontré el diario… el mismo día que me acosté con Emmett Isabella, ¡Querías saber que me pasaba!, ¡Pues eso me pasa!, ¡Me acosté con el esposo de mi hermana!, ¡Y de paso me entero de aquello! —gritó llena de furia.

Bella simplemente la miró, con más odio del que creyó poder guardar un día.

Ella no debió venir, de eso estaba completamente segura, su vida era una mierda, ¡Pero ahora mismo pondría en su lugar a Emmett Denali!

¿Cómo pudo jugar con tres corazones?, ¡Como pudo hacerle eso a tres hermanas!

-

Gracias... ¿Merezco ReviewS?

Un beso enorme desde Venezuela: Valentina Shaday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Queridas Lectora's, Bueno aqui esta otro capitulo.**

**RATED: M, en este capitulo hay altas escenas de sexo y lenguaje Soez, si no te gusta, abstente de leerlo.**

**Diclamer: Los personajes son de la Genialosa Stephanie Meyer, la historia es MÍA.**

**Musica Recomendada: Had to be you- Dara Maclean.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

* * *

**II. Furia**

Isabella no sabía si reír o llorar, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué Rosalie?

En su interior crecía un sentimiento horroroso, que la corrompía por dentro. Cada rincón de su cuerpo se sumía en la oscuridad, temblaba como una hoja de papel, la vida había sido muy injusta, con todos, pero en especial con ella.

¿Por qué?, esa era una pregunta retórica, ella sabía la respuesta, ¡oh sí que la sabía!

Ella no era del agrado de Emmett, ella no era bonita, ni poseía un cuerpo de infarto, ella era solo Bella, la desaliñada niña con el alma rota.

Sí eso era.

Cada poro de su cuerpo destilaba odio, rencor, frustración.

La odiaba, los odiaba a todos, odiaba incluso a dios por hacerle eso.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?, ¿Existir? ¿Amar incondicionalmente?

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, eran una pequeña muestra de lo que sentía en esos momentos.

No podía creerlo. ¡No con Emmett!, ¡No su hermana!, ¿Por qué no ella?

Alice y Rosalie se lo habían llevado todo, su corazón, su alma pura, su inocencia. Todo, su amor por la humanidad, sus ganas de vivir. La habían dejado sin nada, la habían dejado con solo los recuerdos malditos y el dolor implacable, la habían dejado en llamas.

El fuego de su alma la consumía, ella misma había creado ese infierno, estaba sola en el, tenía que pagar esa condena, tenía que morir lentamente, desde adentro…. desde el fondo.

Cada sonrisa.

Cada esperanza.

Cada gramo de felicidad fingida.

Se había ido.

Estaba sola.

Solo quería morir, no valía la pena seguir así, en medio de una guerra donde había perdido antes de empezar, era solo una marioneta del destino. Era solo un conejillo de indias que le había tocado lo peor… ser probado en experimentos con el dolor, había conocido cada matiz del odio, y aun así se sorprendía, porque cada vez que respiraba parecía encontrar muchos más de los que creía haber visto y sentido.

—¿No dirás nada? —preguntó Rosalie asustada al ver el rostro de dolor de su hermana.

—¿Cómo pudiste Rosalie?, ¿No pensaste en Alice?, ¡Cómo pudiste traicionarla así! —gritó llena de furia, cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba lleno de esta.

—Solo pasó Isabella, no es algo que te propones, ¡No me juzgues, tú también lo hubieses hecho!, ¡Tú lo amas! —gritó intentando vagamente defenderse.

—No Rosalie, a diferencia de ti yo me hubiese negado, ¡Porque yo sí respeto a mi hermana!, ¡Cómo puedes mirarla a los ojos!, ¡Yo me fui porque mi conciencia no me dejaba hacerlo!, ¡Sí, sí lo amo, pero eso no me da derecho a destruirle la felicidad al ser que más amo! —dijo Bella con la garganta en llamas, sentía que se desvanecía, esto la superaba… la superaba.

—No seas ilusa Isabella, lo hubieses hecho, porque lo deseas, en el fondo es así, pero no puedes hacer nada, ¡Porque callaste!, no ignoraré este sentimiento como tú lo hiciste, yo voy a luchar por él ¾la rubia peleaba con Bella a pico y espada; sin embargo, la otra solo quería hacerla entender en lo que se metía.

De pronto todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral, Edward estaba en la entrada de la cocina, miraba la escena entre asombrado y molesto. Esto debía ser mentira, todo lo que había escuchado debía ser una muy baja calumnia, porque si era verdad, mataría con sus propias manos a Emmett.

—Isabella, te están esperando en la sala —dijo con voz dura Edward, Bella palideció, ¿Habría escuchado?

—Edward —susurró tragando en seco.

—No es momento de hablar de esto, iremos con tu familia, que te extrañan mucho, después… después hablaremos tú y yo —gruñó entre dientes, estaba tan molesto con Emmett… como podía hacerles eso a tres hermanas.

Bella suspiró, estaba perdida.

Edward lo sabía. Si él lo sabía, ardería Troya.

Con paso suave se dirigió lentamente a la salida, no sin antes mirarle a los ojos, suplicándole que callara, suplicándole que la entendiese, que no la juzgase.

Sus ojos estaban más fríos que nunca, aquel esmeralda estaba casi negro, él estaba molesto, y no era para menos.

Él no podía odiarla.

Ella no podría soportar que él lo hiciese.

Se moriría.

Cuando los tres llegaron al salón todos notaron la tensión y las lágrimas amenazantes en el rostro de Rosalie y la molestia de Edward pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue… el odio y el dolor en los orbes chocolates de Isabella, era prácticamente una mezcla mortal, había tanta profundidad en su mirada que podría asustar a cualquiera.

La tarde pasó muy rápido, ya estaba oscuro, habían comido un delicioso estofado que Esme había preparado, pero la alegría había desaparecido.

Emmett se había ido con Jasper a su departamento en el pueblo, Tanya se fue con Rosalie y Alice a la casa de Charlie y Renée.

Estos se habían quedado un poco más, charlando con Esme y Carlisle.

Edward estaba en un extremo de la habitación y Bella en el otro, la tensión era palpable, sus padres estaban en el centro de la guerra de miradas, recibiendo todo el odio.

—¡Bueno ya me cansé Isabella, tú y yo nos vamos! —dijo Edward con la mandíbula tensa, mientras arrastraba de la mano a Bella que se rehusaba a ir.

—Edward no es necesario —susurraba, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella prefirió dejarse llevar. Con la mano se despidió de sus padres que miraban la escena atónitos, algo raro pasaba y ellos no eran parte de la situación.

Prácticamente lanzó a Bella al asiento de copiloto mientras que él encendía el auto que hizo un ruido horroroso al acelerar a 150 Km. Bella se aferró al asiento, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, tan lleno de furia.

—Baja la velocidad —suplicó mientras veía un camino desconocido lleno de pinos y barro, ¿Acaso la estaba llevando al bosque?

—Cállate, no quiero oírte ahora, ya tendrás tu turno de hablar —gruñó acelerando más.

Bella cerró los ojos, jamás le había hablado así, no él, no quería que lo hiciese. Le dolía demasiado el alma, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar como un torrente sin cause, era una tormenta una implacable.

—No llores Bella, no llores por mí, no mi cielo, no lo merezco —dijo Edward suavizando su voz, ella tragó en seco, pero no pudo callar los sollozos, la tormenta estaba empezando.

—No puedes juzgarme, no lo hagas tú —dijo Bella intentando vagamente controlar los temblores de su cuerpo.

—No lo haré Bells, pero tendrás que contármelo todo—Edward apretó tan fuerte el volante, Bella tuvo miedo.

—No puedo —susurró sintiendo como se contraía de dolor.

—Sí puedes, lo harás, me lo dirás todo, como si fuésemos niños otra vez y me estuvieses contando una película, lo harás —dijo Edward deteniendo el auto en seco al frente de un especie de prado, lleno de árboles que lo rodeaban, cuando Bella miro más a fondo pudo ver las flores azules que la hicieron estremecerse por completo al recordar…

_Flashback._

_—¿Edward crees que soy bonita? —preguntó Bella cuando tenía catorce años, estaba en segundo año de la secundaria del internado, y Edward que ya estaba en el primer año de la facultad, tenía diecinueve años._

_—¿Por qué me preguntas eso Belly Bells? —dijo Edward confundido enfocando su vista en las mejillas sonrojadas de su mejor amiga._

_—Porque James dijo…—él no la dejó continuar con una sonrisa torcida preguntó._

_—¿Quién es James? —la sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció al recordarlo._

_—Es un chico de último año del internado, dijo que era fea e insípida, también dijo un montón de estupideces más que no entendí —susurró con la vista fija en sus zapatos. Edward quiso matar a ese insecto con sus propias manos por decirle eso a su chica; sonrió tiernamente al llamarla así, era su chica, su amiga._

_—James es un crio imbécil, no le hagas caso. Di textualmente lo que te dijo —Edward estaba muy enfadado._

_—Dijo…—Bella tragó en seco, se había sentido tan insignificante en ese momento— dijo que no creía que yo fuese capaz de dar una buena mamada ya que era fea e insípida… ¿Qué es una "mamada" Edward?, ¿Tú si me lo dirás?, le pregunté a Rose pero dijo que no debía preocuparme por esos temas a mi edad —citó Bella y Edward creyó morir con su inocencia, ¿Podría ser alguien más pura que Bella? quiso matar a James por decirle aquello._

_—Bella una mamada es… ¿Si te lo digo prometes no decirle a nadie que te lo he dicho yo? —susurró Edward algo preocupado por dañar su salud mental._

_—Prometido —dijo Bella emocionada por aprender un significado nuevo._

_—Una mamada es… bueno Bella en el sexo, las mujeres buscan darle placer a los hombres, chupando eh… nuestro pene —las palabras salieron torpes y rápidas. La cara Bella parecía un poema, su rostro pasó del rosa al rojo intenso en segundos._

_—Oh… ya veo —susurró con la vista fija en el suelo, Edward la acorraló contra el árbol, sus respiraciones chocaban._

_—Bella, tú no eres fea e insípida, eres la niña más hermosa que he visto, ¿Vale?, eres mi mejor amiga y por eso te lo digo, eres perfecta, no lo dudes —susurró Edward alzando su mentón para que se pudiesen mirar a los ojos._

_—¿La más hermosa que has visto? No digas mentiras —susurró avergonzada y Edward negó divertido, como siempre: testaruda._

_—No digo mentiras, ¡Además, como si fuese la primera vez que un chico te dijese eso! —dijo Edward riendo, Bella se sonrojó… ¿Acaso…?_

_—¿Es la primera vez Bella? —preguntó confundido._

_Ella asintió._

_—Pues eres la más hermosa, incluso tan hermosa que podría darte un beso si quisiese —dijo Edward sonriendo._

_—¿No quieres? —preguntó y Edward la miró asombrado, ¿Ella quería?_

_—¿Tú quieres? —dijo tragando en seco, estaba nervioso, por primera vez en su vida estaba nervioso, y lo provocaba solo ella._

_—Solo si tú quieres —dijo mirándolo profundamente, tan profundo que se fundieron el uno en el otro, chocolate y esmeralda, fuego y hielo. Los labios de ella estaban entreabiertos, sus alientos se mezclaban. El jamás quiso algo con más fuerza en su vida que eso._

_—Eres tan increíble ¾—susurró Edward fascinado mientras que rozaba su nariz con la de ella, tentándola, lentamente, si iba a besarla se aseguraría de que nunca se le olvidase._

_Ella suspiró, sus labios se acariciaban lentamente, aun no se habían besado, pero no se imaginaba nada mejor que eso, pero estaba equivocada, si lo había._

_Él acortó la distancia, sus cuerpos vibraron al contacto, sus manos fueron a su cintura y ella enredó las suyas en su cabello._

_Edward comenzó a mover sus labios, ella lo siguió atenta, sus labios se complementaban el uno con el otro de una manera casi rítmica, era como si fuesen una sola persona._

_El beso se tornó demandante._

_Él quería mas, y ella se lo daría, le daría todo, su lengua pidió permiso y ella abrió su boca aún más, cuando ambas lenguas se rozaron sintieron esa electricidad tan conocida y comenzaron a batallar._

_El beso era profundo, nada tierno, lleno de curiosidad._

_Ese fue sin duda, su primer beso, el mejor de todos._

_Fin del Flashback._

Edward se bajó del auto, el también recordó todo aquello vivido en ese bosque, sonrió, eran felices pero demasiado orgullosos para aceptarlo.

Le abrió la puerta a Bella y la ayudó a salir evitando que se cayese, la electricidad hizo acto de presencia provocando que se estremeciesen con fuerza.

—Vamos Bells, se hace tarde —dijo Edward mientras se adentraban más en el bosque.

Isabella no quería ir más allá, sentía que se estaba adentrando en la boca del lobo, eso no le agradaba nada.

Cuando llegaron a un punto exacto donde nadie pudiese oírlos o interrumpirlos Edward paró.

—¿Desde cuándo lo amas? —preguntó con voz dura.

—Desde siempre —susurró Bella, pero mientras pronunciaba esas palabras sentía un fuerte escalofrió en su espalda.

—¿Por qué callaste?

—Porque tenía miedo al rechazo, toda la vida me han rechazado, mis hermanas, mis padres, mis compañeros, ¡Yo no existía en su mundo!, y era mejor así, amar en silencio, amar en soledad —dijo bajo, se estaba abriendo, estaba contando su verdad.

—Yo no te he rechazado nunca Bella —susurró Edward recriminándose todo el sufrimiento de su mejor amiga, si quizás él hubiese estado más atento, si tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta a tiempo.

—Tú no cuentas, tú eres mi amigo Edward.

—¿Y qué demonios es lo que cuenta? —gritó exasperado, ella tembló.

—¿Tú me amarías? —preguntó Bella, pero el viento le trajo la respuesta, "No"

—Yo te amo —aseguró Edward tomándola fuertemente de los hombros, haciendo que sus miradas se enroscasen la una a la otra.

—Pero no me amas como ama un hombre a una mujer —dijo Bella.

—Podría hacerlo —contestó intentando apaciguar el fuego que crecía en su interior, furia…

—Estás con Tanya, no deberías decirme ese tipo de cosas —dijo Bella en un vago intento de olvidar lo dicho.

—Tanya es solo una mujer.

—¿Y yo que soy?

—Mi mejor amiga, la única que me ha comprendido, la única mujer a la que le he sido sincero en la vida, lo eres todo Bella, y a la vez eres nada —le dijo mientras que ella lloraba, era como una muñeca sin alma, estaba destrozada, su corazón era como un espejo, uno que se había roto en tantos pedazos que era imposible ver una imagen clara.

—¡Edward mírame!, no merezco tus palabras, soy tan patética, tan estúpida, ¡Vete Edward!, ¡déjame sola!, yo te prometo que me haré la desentendida, soy grandiosa actuando, es como un hobby que he descubierto los últimos años, ¡Soy la mejor actriz del mundo en cuestiones como estas! —gritó intentando zafarse de su agarre pero era imposible.

—Yo no puedo olvidarlo Isabella, no voy a dejarte sola en esto, pídeme lo que quieras esta noche y te lo daré, no puedes seguir así Bella, no puedes seguir ocultando la verdad —dijo Edward en un intento de hacerla reaccionar, en un vago intento de encontrar entre tanta negrura a la Bella de antes, a la que sabía sonreír sinceramente.

—¿Lo que quiera? —preguntó con voz fría.

—Lo que quieras —aseguró.

—Bésame, hazme creer una mentira, hazme sentir amada, déjame disfrutar unos minutos la felicidad de tu alma, y podré seguir con todo, hazme fuerte —suplicó desfalleciendo en los brazos de Edward, este la sostuvo firmemente evitando que cayese, tragó en seco y se preparó para cumplir al pie de la letra con su petición.

La besó, como nunca antes, la besó dulce y furioso a la vez, necesitando más piel, más contacto, la necesitaba entera, necesitaba hasta el último poro de su cuerpo, quería poseerlo todo.

Cayeron en el pasto, la lluvia comenzó a caer empapando sus cuerpos, la tormenta había empezado, y amenazaba con durar más de lo que era posible soportar.

Edward los volteó de manera que él quedara sobre ella, sus manos fueron avariciosas y acariciaron su cintura, pero la camisa le estorbaba así que metió las manos bajo ella y sonrió al tocar su piel.

—Sácame de aquí —susurró Bella gimiendo.

—A dónde quieres que te lleve —susurró Edward mientras que sentía como sus pantalones se apretaban contra él.

—Al fin del mundo —dijo temblando, pero no de frio, su cuerpo estaba en llamas, cada porción de piel que él tocaba la dejaba en llamas, se consumía en el deseo.

—Te llevare a la cabaña —dijo Edward mientras que la tomaba en brazos. Ella suspiró, iba a arder en el infierno, pero esta noche se entregaría, en cuerpo y alma, dejaría los temores a un lado y disfrutaría, una noche sería suficiente para seguir callando.

La dejó en el auto mientras que lo encendía y prácticamente volaba a veinte kilómetros más allá del bosque, en la costa, donde se encontraba una preciosa caballa al frente del mar. La cabaña "Esme"

El camino estuvo en silencio, pero era cómodo, lleno de necesidad y desesperación.

El deseo era palpable y doloroso.

Era como dejar de respirar, era como consumirse en sal.

Bella no quería pensar, quería que su cuerpo se quemase vivo esa noche, quería cobrarle a la vida tantas lágrimas.

Llena de furia.

De dolor.

De anticipación.

Pero iba a sentirse poderosa esta noche, sería dueña de su destino, sería dueña de si misma.

Lo haría… con toda seguridad.

Cuando comenzó a ver la playa sonrió, Edward también lo hizo, las olas chocaban en la orilla, iba a hacerla suya, iba a poseerla, iba a hacerlo.

Detuvo el auto justo al frente de la arena, saltó del auto y tomó a su amiga en brazos, ella rio, él también lo hizo, sus zapatos se enterraban en la arena y recordó su niñez.

Cuando llegaron al frente de la reformada cabaña Bella suspiró, estaba dos veces más grande, y tenía dos pisos, pero tenía ese aire playero, era tan hermosa.

Edward traspasó el umbral con ella en brazos y la dejó en el piso.

Si por fuera era perfecta por dentro no había palabras para describirla.

Era muy luminosa, tenía un pequeño salón decorado en tonos naranjas, una cocina abierta, con un pequeño comedor al lado, del lado contrario estaba un arco que daba al estudio y otro aún más grande que daba a la enorme biblioteca.

Y unas preciosas escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

Antes de que pudiese explorar sintió como sus pies abandonaban el piso… Edward la había vuelto a cargar.

—Mañana tendrás suficiente tiempo para conocer el lugar —susurró, Bella rió sonrojada mientras que asentía.

Sintió como subían las escaleras, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras que disfrutaba los cálidos besos que Edward dejaba en su cuello y en sus labios.

Calor.

Llamas.

Deseo.

Se perdió en los besos, sus lenguas libraban una batalla a muerte. Bella se aferraba de su cuello, se sentía desfallecer.

Poco a poco sintió la cama a sus espaldas, supo que habían llegado a su destino, sonrió.

Edward estaba sobre ella, besando su cuello, mordiéndolo, Bella gimió mientras rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas y alzaba su pelvis, fricción.

—Edward —suplicó mientras jadeaba.

Este hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y siguió besando su cuello, fuego, calor.

Cuando llegó al borde de su camisa se levantó un poco para pedirle permiso.

—Esta es tu última oportunidad para huir Isabella, si decides continuar, no pararé —dijo mirándola a los ojos, brillosos y más cálidos que nunca.

—No pares, no pares aunque te lo suplique Edward, hoy quiero arder contigo— pidió tocando su pecho, fue una inocente caricia que excitó más a Edward.

—Como desees Bells —dijo para poco después sacar su camisa, dejando su ancha espalda y sus bíceps a la vista, ella suspiró, hace cuanto había deseado esto.

—Eres hermoso —susurró mientras que sus torpes manos daban lentas caricias por el cuello y los brazos de su amigo, este jadeaba ante su toque.

—Bella, oh Bella —dijo el riendo mientras que atacaba sus labios de nuevo.

Comenzaba la lucha.

Fuego y hielo.

Anhelo.

Odio y amor juntos creando una mezcla mortal.

Las manos de ambos acariciaban sus cuerpos con vehemencia, llenos de deseo, lujuria y pasión.

Edward levantó un poco la camisa de Bella dejando su vientre al descubierto, ella jadeó al sentirlo piel con piel.

Él acariciaba su ombligo provocando gemidos, ella volvió a rozarlo con su pierna, él casi gritó de alegría.

Pero no le bastaba con eso, quería más…

Poco a poco quitó su camisa, dejándola con un hermoso brasier azul de encaje. El la miró entera, sin vergüenza, era como un paraíso.

—Tan hermosa, debería ser un pecado esconder tanta belleza —susurró mientras ella apretaba los labios, se sentía tan expuesta.

Edward suavemente acarició sus pechos por sobre la tela, ella gimió, sentía que moriría incinerada, era demasiado fuerte.

—Tan suave —susurró, apretando cada seno con sus dos manos, eran perfectos, cabían en sus palmas, eran cremosos.

—Oh Ed…—jadeó al sentir su contacto, moriría…

Él sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo su mano en su espalda y con facilidad quitó el broche y el brasier lo lanzó con fuerza, terminó en una esquina lejana, pero lo que vio le dejó la garganta seca…

Se encontró con dos montes blancos, enormes, llenos, con dos pezones rosados y pequeños que pedían a gritos atención.

—Mierda Bella, que deliciosa te ves —dijo Edward, que sin ningún remordimiento los acarició con los dedos mientras que ella arqueó su espalda ante su toque.

Pero apenas estaban comenzando, el fuego crecía en su vientre… la excitación era enorme, infinita.

Con cautela sus labios envolvieron el pezón derecho provocando un sonoro gemido, lleno de sentimientos.

— ¡Oh Jesús! —gritó aferrándose de las sábanas.

Él con su otra mano acariciaba su otro seno, Bella sin una pizca de vergüenza lo envolvió con sus piernas, pegado sus palpitantes sexos.

Edward mordió su pezón, más gemidos, más gritos de placer, la estaba estimulando.

Hizo lo mismo con el otro, lo chupó con fuerza, lo devoró sin piedad, mientras que los gemidos dulces y potentes de Bella eran la música de fondo que alimentaba su necesidad

Sus besos bajaron a su vientre, Bella jadeaba, sentía que el aire le faltaba a los pulmones.

Su lengua se enredó con su ombligo causando varias risas por parte de ella.

Fue bajando hasta que se encontró con sus pantalones, él gimió, los sacó con fuerza, dejándola en unas bragas azules de encaje, su miembro se endureció más, como deseaba hacerla suya de una vez…

Con determinación la acarició sobre la tela, ella apretó las piernas, él rió.

—No nena, ábrelas—susurró con voz seductora, ella gimió, fue un alarido de placer mientras las abría de una forma que no creía posible.

Y fue entonces cuando su ropa comenzó a molestar, sacó sus bragas con cuidado, deslizándola por sus piernas provocando que se estremeciese.

Bella para ese entonces cerraba los ojos con fuerza, tenía vergüenza, gracias al cielo se había depilado antes de venir en una peluquería.

—Oh mierda Bella, te juro que podría morir entre tus piernas ahora mismo, y sería muy feliz —gruñó pero ella se rehusaba a abrir los ojos—, abre los ojos Bella, quiero verlos mientras te hago gritar —ordenó con voz ronca, ella los abrió despacio, sus miradas se encontraron y eso fue suficiente para que la confianza y el anhelo los hiciese continuar.

Sintió su respiración en su centro y eso la hizo suspirar.

Lo sintió, lento y furioso, su dedo la acarició de arriba abajo, perdiéndose en sus pliegues, llenándolo de sus jugos.

Varias lágrimas de deseo corrieron libres por sus mejillas mientras que comenzaba a jadear de nuevo.

Él sonrió poderoso, siguió acariciándola, hasta que sustituyó sus dedos con su lengua. Bella soltó un fuerte grito al sentir eso.

—¡Edward! —gritó cerrando los ojos mientras que sus manos hacían puños la sábana.

El siguió lamiendo y chupando mientras que su pulgar acariciaba su clítoris, su botón de placer, ella gemía, estaba cansada, sentía que sus piernas no aguantaban más.

Lentamente introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, Bella abrió los ojos fuertemente al sentir esa intromisión, suspiró poco después, estaba lívida, queriendo más, él comenzó a bombearla mientras que ella gemía, alto y claro.

Su dedo entraba y salía. Ella estaba en el mismísimo centro del infierno, consumida por las llamas, no había tiempo, no existían más que ellos dos, disfrutando de lo que siempre fue suyo.

—Edward te necesito —suplicó al borde del abismo.

—¿Dónde me necesitas Bella, no te entiendo? —dijo Edward provocándola.

—Te necesito….a_dentro de mi amor —_dijo Bella arqueando su pelvis provocando un estremecimiento en Edward, este no dudo en hacerle caso.

En un movimiento rápido se despojó de sus pantalones y su bóxer, liberando su enorme y gloriosa erección, le llegaba justo al ombligo. Bella se contrajo al tener esa hermosa visión, cerró sus ojos y gimió fuerte.

—Oh nena, eres tan jodidamente sensual, más de lo que eres capaz de ver —susurró Edward subiendo sobre ella, ahora estaban a la misma altura, piel con piel, alma con alma.

—Edward yo… tomo la píldora para regular mi menstruación, no es necesario que te protejas —dijo Bella entre beso y beso.

La fricción era grande, no podían soportar más, Edward sonrió, iba a sentirla entera.

—Te amo Bella, te amaré siempre amiga mía —susurró en el oído de la joven que comenzaba a temblar de la excitación y los nervios, el momento se acercaba. Pero no estaba arrepentida, esto superaba cualquier historia, esto era mucho más de lo que ella pudo soñar algún día.

—También te amo Edward, pase lo que pase nunca dudes eso —susurró Bella aferrándose de su espalda, él sonrió y besó dulcemente su nariz, mientras que su aliento se mezclaba, era hermoso, perfecto.

Se alzó para tomar impulso y se ubicó en su entrada, comenzó a entrar lentamente.

Bella sintió un ardor terrible, como si la abrieran entera, sus músculos se contraían y se apretaban al intruso que se hacía camino en su interior.

Era una sensación tan extraña, era como ser un solo cuerpo, una sola alma.

Pero dolía como el infierno.

Ella lo sintió, carne con carne, él también lo hizo, intentaba contenerse, recordándose que ella aún era virgen, repitiéndose que debía ir despacio, pero caray, era jodidamente estrecha, era como si te apretasen tanto hasta no poder respirar.

Pero se sentía tan bien, tan… nuevo.

Llegó a la barrera, que la separaba de ser una mujer, él suspiró en su oído y ella sintió lágrimas derramarse, ella gimió despacio.

Y lo hizo, se adentró de un solo golpe hasta el fondo, dejando como eco en sus oídos un grito desgarrador.

Ella sintió como si la rompiesen por dentro, aquel intruso hacia que su piel quemase, era como si todo estuviese en llamas, el dolor era continuo, como si miles de agujas se clavasen en ella.

—Tranquila amor, Shhh, pasará —susurraba Edward entre gemidos ahogados, era tan apretada, tan cerrada que le costaba hablar, era tan pura.

—Te amo —susurró ella clavando las uñas en su espalda, él se estremeció, al escucharla solo pudo sonreír y esperar que se acostumbrase.

El dolor fue cambiando, como si tuviese miles de matices diferentes dio paso a un sentimiento electrizante, palpable… todo su cuerpo se contrajo, ¡Joder! Se sentía tan bien, era como tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

Ella alzó sus caderas, que chocaron como piedras contra las de Edward, él sonrió y la embistió despacio, esperando su reacción, ella gimió tan fuerte que la cama vibró.

—Ed… —no podía hablar, el aire no llegaba con naturalidad a sus pulmones, ¡dios! fue como si aquel sentimiento le recorriese todo el cuerpo, fue como si se hundiese en la locura, en la lujuria.

—Santo cristo Bella, estás tan estrecha —gruño embistiéndola nuevamente, esta vez mas rápido, ella lloriqueó, otra vez la electricidad, sentía como si flotase en aguas peligrosas.

—Más, más Edward —gruñó ella en su cuello, y él la complació, dio más fuerte, más rápido, esta vez sin detenerse, y ahí comenzó la danza prohibida.

Sus cuerpos se mecían entre el borde del abismo, sentimientos disfrazados, pasión, la electricidad marcando el ritmo.

Era increíble. Una conexión inigualable. Edward embestía duro, una y otra vez, llevándola más cerca del cielo, cada caricia dada, cada palabra de aliento, cada beso culpable, todo… estaba conectado.

—¡Edward! —gritó ella al sentirse tan ardiente. Una sensación aún más potente crecía dentro de ella, era como un volcán, un volcán enorme.

—¡Isabella! —gruño él, sintiendo como sus paredes lo apretaban más y más, el abismo estaba cerca.

Y pasó… con una última y fuerte embestida hizo el cuarto temblar, el orgasmo llegó arremetiendo contra ellos, sus cuerpos se contrajeron, cada musculo se apretó con fuerza. Ella cerró los ojos al sentir aquello, fue como ver las estrellas, fue como arder en el infierno, fue precioso, fue mágico, con un suspiro Edward se desplomó a su lado, y ambos ahora cubiertos por las sábanas se rindieron abrazados ante el sueño y el cansancio voraz de aquel acto. Mañana juntos se enfrentarían al mundo y a todas las consecuencias que eso trajese, por ahora, solo estarían ahí, en la inconciencia.

* * *

Bueno Ahi quedo... Jejej, gracias infinitamente por sus comentarios, son de gran apoyo.

¿Merezco Review's?

Un beso desde Venezuela: Valentina Shaday...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: La historia es MÍA, los personajes son de la maravillosa Sthep. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. **

**Esta historia es Rated: M por escenas de alto contenido Sexual y lenguaje Soez.**

**Agradecimiento especial: A mi Beta Monserrat Guerra, y como siempre a Osbelys Bencomo por su apoyo.**

**Musica recomendada: Ingenua- Dulce Maria.**

**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**Finalmente...**

* * *

**III. La Boda.**

Los primeros rayos solares comenzaron a entrar en la habitación, se escuchaba las olas chocar contra las rocas, era como un leve eco que hacía de música.

La luz dio en directo en los dos cuerpos desnudos que yacían enroscados en un abrazo desgarrador.

Un jadeo salió de los labios de Edward al sentir tanta claridad en su rostro, parpadeo varias veces, sonrió complacido de encontrar aquel frágil cuerpo a su lado. _Bella, _se había entregado a él anoche, había sido su primero, y eso lo hacía feliz, pero ahora debían enfrentarse a los demás, a lo que sentían.

La observó con detenimiento, su espalda desnuda, su cintura estrecha, su piel cremosa, y su cabello color chocolate cayendo como una deliciosa cascada, sonrió, era suya, su amiga, ahora su amante… Bella era tan hermosa, y había sido toda suya.

Escuchó un suspiro dulce como la miel, ella dio una vuelta, enredada con la suave sábana que le cubría los senos, Edward sonrió repetidamente al verla así de tierna.

¾Buenos días Bella durmiente ¾susurró con voz sensual en su oído, la sintió estremecerse y pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba en su rostro.

¾Déjame dormir cinco minutos más Edward ¾dijo entre gemido y suplica, esto hizo reír a su amigo que negó con la cabeza.

¾No hermosa, ¿No recuerdas que hoy hay una boda y que somos los padrinos?, hay que levantarse pequeña diablilla ¾susurró acariciando su vientre, ella sonrió tiernamente mientras que suspiraba.

¾¿Supongo que debemos irnos? ¾preguntó Bella con cansancio, no quería ir a esa boda, el simple hecho de recordarla la hacía querer morir.

¾Debemos irnos Swan ¾gruñó Edward apretándose más al frágil cuerpo de Bella quien ronroneaba de cansancio.

¾La novia siempre llega tarde ¾gruñó Bella rodeando a Edward con los brazos.

¾Si sigues hablando así, no saldremos de aquí hoy ¾se carcajeó Edward mientras cerraba los ojos sumido en tanta paz.

¾Vámonos, somos los padrinos y Alice confía en nosotros ¾dijo Bella intentando moverse, pero era imposible, Edward la tenia aprisionada con su cuerpo.

¾Deberías estar desnuda todo el día, eres tan hermosa ¾susurró besando su hombro. Bella gimió, no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles.

¾Edward debemos levantarnos, nos espera un día largo ¾susurró Bella mientras se estremecía cuando la mano traviesa de su amigo comenzó a acariciar su muslo.

¾Tienes razón, pero al parecer mi cuerpo no me hace caso hoy ¾gruñó Edward mientras besaba con adoración su cuello. Bella lo rodeó con sus brazos entregada al placer, de nuevo¾. Y todo es tu culpa ¾jadeó Edward cuando sintió las largas piernas de su amiga rodearle las caderas, su miembro palpitante estaba en su entrada, frotándose contra sus pliegues.

¾Edward ¾gimió Bella cuando lo sintió adentrarse en ella de un solo golpe, la quemazón se expandió por todo su cuerpo, el ardor abrasante en sus paredes, dio paso al placer de las embestidas.

¾¿En qué soy bueno, amiga? ¾preguntó un tanto irónico llevándola contra una de las paredes de la habitación, estampándola contra ella, para tomarla de las manos y subir sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

¾Follando ¾le contestó esta sonriendo lascivamente.

¾Anoche no hicimos eso precisamente ¾Edward besó los labios de Isabella y cuando cortó el beso solo fue para morderle el hombro mientras embestía más duro.

¾Anoche me hiciste el amor ¾susurró Bella fascinada por sensaciones, su espalda chocaba contra la pared con cada arremetida en su cuerpo.

¾Ahora te estoy follando tan duro que dudo que puedas caminar con tacones en la fiesta ¾gruñó mientras empujaba más afondo, alma con alma.

¾Oh si, ¡Más! ¾gritó Bella aruñando su espalda.

¾¿De quién eres Isabella? ¾preguntó Edward dándole más duro.

¾Oh santo cristo…¾jadeó ella, abrumada de placer.

¾Si no me respondes me detendré ¾amenazó mordiendo su cuello.

¾¡Tuya Edward!, ¡No pares!, ¡No pares! ¾gritó aferrándose a él como si fuesen un solo cuerpo. El abismo estaba cerca.

¾Oh eres tan jodidamente sexy cuando me gritas ¾jadeó él. El orgasmo era tan letal y se acercaba rápido, con fuerza.

¾¡Mierda, Edward! ¾gritó Bella forzando los pulmones. Edward la embistió tan duro que los hizo llegar a los dos al cielo de una sola estocada.

Bella se desplomó en el cuerpo de Edward, sin fuerzas él la llevo a la cama donde cayeron como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Sus respiraciones eran erráticas, el pecho de Bella subía y bajaba, mientras ella intentaba normalizar los latidos de su corazón.

¾Nena son las diez, Alice va a matarnos, es hora de irnos ¾susurró Edward besando el cuello de su amiga, esta asintió y se levantó con cuidado.

Bella fue primero al baño, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo y le sorprendió lo que vio.

Vio a una chica pequeña, de cabello color caoba que caía como cascada en su espalda, de piel clara, sus senos estaban más llenos y redondos, su cintura era muy estrecha, sus piernas eran largas e infinitas.

Pero había un problema… tenía varias mordeduras en el cuello, ¿Cómo ocultaría eso en la boda?

_Boda._

Se estremeció de solo pensarlo, su corazón se contrajo y la herida se abrió de nuevo, Emmett iba a casarse, con su hermana.

Se dio una ducha rápida, le costaba caminar, _Edward había cumplido su jodida promesa, _sentía una quemazón intensa en su entrepierna, se puso una bata de baño y salió al cuarto, él le sonrió dulcemente y se fue a dar un baño.

Tomó su ropa con cuidado, sus bragas estaban casi destrozadas, se subió el pantalón de mezclilla, se abrochó la camisa y se calzó su tenis.

Se hizo una coleta alta, empezó a recoger el desorden, dobló la ropa de Edward y la dejó en la cama, después ordenó las sábanas y dejó todo como nuevo.

¾Estas hermosa ¾susurró Edward en su oído; ella sonrió estremeciéndose al sentirlo solo con una toalla contra su trasero, sus manos abrazando su cintura, su voz en su cuello, era adictivo¾ _Radiante _¾susurró.

¾Debes vestirte Ed… ya vamos tarde, ¿Cómo le explicaremos a mi hermana nuestro retraso?, además es su gran día, no quiero estropearlo ¾susurró Bella sintiendo sus ojos picar al decir eso… pero debía aguantar, debía sonreír.

¾Eres tan fuerte, tan guerrera… ¡Oh nena!, no todos tenemos esa capacidad de pensar en los demás antes de uno mismo, _Eres perfecta Isabella Swan, _así que este día lo disfrutaremos pase lo que pase ¾susurró en su cuello. Bella se retorció en sus brazos, no era tan fuerte, no era de hierro, _Sentía, todo… _su corazón estaba en carne viva, ella era un mártir, una esclava de su propia prisión.

¾No lo creo Ed… ¿No recuerdas que Tanya estará ahí? ¾dijo Bella con tristeza, él la volteó y la pegó a su pecho en un abrazo mortal.

¾Tanya que se vaya a la mierda ahora, en este momento solo me importas tú, ya has sufrido demasiado, ahora solo quiero que disfrutes, antes de que sea muy tarde y te arrepientas de no haberlo hecho ¾susurró Edward para después ponerse su ropa y tomarla de la mano.

Juntos salieron de la cabaña, rumbo a la mansión Cullen.

El auto de Edward iba a toda velocidad, pese a las quejas y protestas de Bella por la velocidad lograron llegar a tiempo a la casa.

¾Vez mujer, ¡Qué histeria! Y llegamos temprano, deberías agradecerme ¾gruñó Edward riendo, ella simplemente le rodó los ojos, después ambos comenzaron a carcajearse.

¾Silencio Cullen, nos espera una boda, así que ve a ayudar al novio, yo iré a calmar los nervios de Alice, o al menos lo intentaré ¾dijo Bella dándole un suave beso en los labios, él sonrió.

¾Nos vemos en el altar Swan ¾bromeó Edward.

Cuando entró a la casa, miles de personas desconocidas iban de aquí para allá con adornos, flores y miles de cursilerías más.

Bella subió las escaleras con determinación al cuarto donde se alistaba su hermana.

Cuando entro se asombró con lo que vio. Eso parecía un verdadero salón de belleza… maquillaje, ropa, perfumes, secadores, tenazas, planchas era como el paraíso de toda chica, _claro, _menos Bella.

En el centro de todo este desastre se encontraba su hermana en una bata de seda color lila, su cabello negro estaba perfectamente peinado, de manera que no hubiese ninguna punta graciosa, era Alice, pero mucho más seria.

Su rostro estaba maquillado en colores negros y blanco perla, su rostro era pálido; sus labios estaban pintados en un tono caramelo opaco, era fuerte y brillante… atrayente.

En pocas palabras, estaba hermosa, envidiable.

Su rostro brotaba más alegría de lo normal.

Bella se sintió tan mal que toda la alegría que vivió en las horas pasadas se desvaneció por completo, todos los recuerdos de su adolescencia le invadieron la memoria como una película, una muy triste y algo terrorífica.

_Flashback._

_Estaban todos en casa de Edward, Bella tenía quince años y Edward veinte, estos estaban sentados en la esquina del sofá, a su lado estaban Rosalie y Emmett, Alice y Jasper, todos en ese orden viendo una película, "La laguna Azul"_

_Bella estaba de los mil colores al ver ese tipo de escenas, al contrario Jasper y Emmett estaban muy concentrados en ellas._

_Edward por su parte se burlaba en silencio, disfrutando silenciosos chistes con su amiga._

_Isabella miraba de reojo a Emmett y a Rosalie que al parecer estaban muy encariñados, más de lo normal, eso no le gustaba nada… era eso o que todos estaban muy encariñados viendo la película._

_Ella y Ed estaban más apartados de sus amigos, no querían presenciar ese tipo de escenas VIP._

_¾Parecen chicles los unos con los otros ¾dijo Bella incómoda en su asiento, Edward sonrió abrazándola, ella se sonrojó mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho._

_¾Ya me acostumbré ¾susurro Edward con la mirada perdida._

_¾Oh, yo creo que nunca lo haré ¾respondió ella._

_¾Ya lo veremos, aún falta mucho ¾dijo riendo._

_¾Vale, apuesto a que no._

_¾Yo a que sí._

_¾¿Qué ganaría?_

_¾Haría tu tarea por un mes Bells._

_¾¿Tú que pides?_

_¾Mmm, pues pido un baile._

_¾Trato hecho._

_¾Perderás._

_¾Oh el que ríe de último ríe mejor Eddie ¾susurró y él gruñó al oír el apodo._

_¾¿Qué hacen ustedes dos ahí eh? ¾preguntó Emmett algo celoso de que la atención de Bella no estuviese centrada en él._

_¾Nada que te importe, ¡Sigue viendo la película y baboseándote a Rose, déjanos a nosotros hablar! ¾exclamó Edward enfadado._

_Entre risas y palabrotas pasaron la tarde, Bella se sonrojó la mayor parte del tiempo, imaginándose como Edward la haría cumplir la apuesta unos años más adelante._

_Fin del Flashback._

Sonrió tristemente mientras que contemplaba a su hermana, ¿Cuántas veces deseó estar en su lugar? ¿Cuántas veces deseó ser ella?...

¾¿Bella estás bien? ¾le preguntó irónicamente Rose, disfrutaba de su dolor, Emmett era solo suyo, _claro, _de Alice también, pero ya se ocuparía de ese asunto, ¡Bella no tenía vela en ese entierro!, ella no era nadie, era solo un insecto en su camino.

¾Si, _hermana, _solo me quedé asombrada, ¡Alice estás hermosa! ¾dijo Bella saltando de fingida alegría mientras que abrazaba a su hermana pequeña.[M1]

Pero pese a los intentos de Rosalie, Bella notó su sarcasmo y su ironía, y entonces otro sentimiento acompañó al turbio mar de su corazón: _Asco._

¾Gracias Bella, ¡Pero mírate!, ¡Ve a cambiarte niña! ¾gritó horrorizada Alice mientras que empujaba a su hermana al baño.

Ella suspiró, tomó la bata color plateado que tenía la etiqueta con su nombre y salió con un moño resuelto mientras que la preparaban.

Rosalie y Esme estaban ayudando a Alice con el vestido, esta sonrió al verla, _Meme, _siempre había sido como su segunda madre, una amiga sabía que la había aconsejado bien.

¾Ya iremos contigo Bells, ¡Ayúdanos a apretarle el corsé a la duende! ¾dijo Esme haciendo ademan con la mano.

Ella salió de su ensoñación y corrió a ayudarlas, apretó lo más que pudo aguantando las quejas de Alice, pero la admiraba, ella jamás podría soportar esa tortura.

Cuando por fin estuvo vestida la novia Bella la admiro asombrada, era tan hermosa, se veía tan angelical, que se sintió feliz, pero luego el agobiante recuerdo del novio invadió su mente, entonces todo fue odio.

¾¡Vamos Belly-Bean siéntate! ¾ordenó Esme tomando el fijador y las tenazas.

No le quedó más remedio que sentarse, a esperar que terminase aquel karma chino que tuvo que soportar desde pequeña.

Esme comenzó cortando su cabello, quitando las orquetillas, luego comenzó a fijar y a aplicar una crema que le dio cuerpo y volumen, por último le fijo las ondas creándole hermosos rizos.

¾¡Vamos con el maquillaje!, ¡Niña que estuviste haciendo anoche, parece que no hubieses dormido nada! ¾exclamó Esme y ella se sonrojó, todas sonrieron pícaras, nadie hizo un comentario hasta que Rosalie comenzó a meter cizaña.

¾Anoche te fuiste con Edward y Jacob los vio entrar a la cabaña de Esme, ¿Curioso no?, porque no los vio salir. Creo que a Tanya le interesara saber este detalle ¾dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Bella se le vino el mundo encima. ¿Cómo iba evadir esa pregunta?

¾Nada. Solo estuvimos hablando, poniéndonos al día, tú sabes, secretos de amigos —Bella le guiñó un ojo a su hermana rubia, la cual la fulminó con la mirada.

¾ ¿Y porque no salieron? ¾insistió Rose viéndose en el espejo.

¾No lo sé, el tiempo se nos pasó volando, ¡Tú debes saber de eso!, siempre estas rodeada de _amigos especiales _¾dijo Bella quien le dio una mirada mordaz.

¾¡Ya basta, no me dejan concentrar! ¾interrumpió Esme dedicándole una mirada acusadora a Rosalie.

Esme comenzó a aplicar una base encubridora en su piel, que era translucida haciendo relucir su rostro, puso sombras azul eléctrico, las degrado desde el blanco hasta el negro, estas sombras eran demasiado brillantes, la escarcha se notaba a kilómetros.

En sus labios utilizo un labial color rosa, sobre eso un gloss, además de aplicar solo un toque de rubor, Bella se veía tan natural, pero no por eso menos hermosa, algo la hacía relucir hoy más que nunca.

¾Bueno, ya todas estamos listas, Renée vendrá ya arreglada junto con Charlie, ¡Así que busquemos los vestidos señoritas! ¾gritó Esme entusiasmada, quizás más que Alice.

A Bella se le revolvieron las tripas, _el vestido, _de las damas de honor era largo, de un color azul intenso, ¡Palabra de honor!, era pegado al cuerpo y caía en seda hasta los tobillos, el escote mostraba toda la espalda, e iba en forma de corazón en los senos, realzándolos demasiado.

Bella pensó que Alice se había vuelto loca, ya que pudo jurar que el vestido era dos tallas menos de lo debido, pero al revisar la etiqueta se dio cuenta de que no era así, _era el vestido ajustado por naturaleza._

Las zapatillas eran altas de un color plateado lleno de escarcha, diez centímetros en tacón. _Genial._

Las uñas de Bella estaban pintadas en un tono rojo pasión, se sentía fuera de sí, esta no era ella, ¡Definitivamente no era ella!

¾¡Lo que un vestido y un poco de maquillaje hacen!, ¡No te ilusiones, por encima se ve que no eres tú! ¾dijo Rosalie detrás de ella, Bella se entristeció, ¿Su hermana hacía todo esto por un hombre?

¾Rosalie deja el show, ¿Vale?, estás irreconocible, ¡Haces todo esto por un maldito hombre!, ¡Peleas conmigo por un hombre que ni siquiera es tuyo!, ¡Tampoco mío!, ¡Es de Alice maldita sea!, ¡Reacciona! ¾dijo Bella alzando la voz, sus ojos fríos parecían de otra persona.

¾Cállate, No digas estupideces, Emmett nunca será tuyo, ¡Ya es mío!, ¿Me escuchaste? Solo mío, de nadie más, así que no te hagas ilusiones ¾susurró. Bella no podía creerlo, ni ella podía llegar a tales extremos, Rosalie estaba loca.

¾Déjalo Rosalie, no discutiré con una loca psicópata, ahora hay una boda por delante y trataré de sonreír, haya tú lo que hagas ¾dijo Bella alejándose de su hermana.

¾¡Bella!, ¡Apúrate!, ¡Rosalie, Jacob estaba abajo!, ¡Sus parejas las esperan así que muévanse ya está por salir la novia! ¾gritó Esme dando saltos, Bella y Rosalie bajaron las escaleras donde las esperaban Jacob y Edward sonrientes, a su lado estaba Tanya con James y Jasper con María.

A Bella el corazón se le detuvo al ver a Edward, estaba tan hermoso y sensual con ese traje azul rey, quería gritar, decirle que lo amaba y que anoche fue la mejor noche de su vida.

Pero con una sola sonrisa cómplice basto para decirlo todo, una sonrisa que solo ellos conocían.

Pero esa muestra no pasó desapercibida con Tanya, a quien se le revolvió el estómago de los celos.

Edward abrazó a Bella más tiempo de lo normal mientras susurraba obscenidades en su oído.

¾Te juro que cuando acabe la fiesta tú y yo nos iremos a la cabaña a estrenar esos jodidos tacones ¾gruñó, ella se sonrojó y se apartó solo para disimular.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a James, quien se había hecho íntimo amigo de la familia, una de las razones para arrepentirse de venir a casa fue esa: _James. _Quien le había jodido la adolescencia con sus humillaciones, quien le había dejado claro lo insignificante que era en la vida.

Este le sonrió lascivamente mientras se relamía los labios, Bella se estremeció y decidió ignorar ese gesto.

¾¡Bueno cortejo van a ir saliendo en este orden! ¾dijo Esme cuando empezó a sonar la música, Bella estaba nerviosa, _caminaría al altar con Edward._

¾Primero van Jasper y María, luego Rosalie y Jacob, después James y Tanya y por ultimo Bells y Edward ¾dijo Esme quien fue haciendo señales.

Contaron hasta cinco y la primera pareja salió.

Todos estaban incómodos, y la miraban atentamente, esperando cualquier error o muestra de afecto hacia su acompañante, esperaban para juzgarla.

Pero eso no sucedería, ¡Nunca!

Ellos no podían juzgarla, eso no lo iba a permitir, no tenían derecho sobre su vida o sus actos, ellos dominaron su existencia lo suficiente para hacerla un infierno, ¡Ahora que se jodan!, iba a vivir su vida, y lo que le deparase el destino.

¾¡Vienen ustedes apúrense! ¾gritó Esme señalando a Bella y a Edward quienes asintieron nerviosos.

Edward ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó segura, comenzaron a cambiar al par de la canción nupcial, los nervios crecían enormemente, temía tropezar, pero Edward la tenía fuertemente agarrada, no le iba a pasar nada, ilusamente se imaginó que ellos eran los novios…

Él se fue con los padrinos y ella con las damas, él de un lado y ella del otro, tan lejos y tan cerca…

Alice comenzó a caminar de la mano de Charlie. Bella sintió como su mundo caía en miles de pedazos sobre esa escena, se iba a casar, _sí, _con el amor de su vida, ¡Y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo!, lo amaba tanto, lo deseaba tanto, pero también amaba a su hermana, _era una persona fatal, _¿Cómo podía pensar eso?, las esperanzas volvían a desaparecer, su corazón se estremecía, y comprobó su propia teoría.

_El hielo puede quemar, Oh sí que quema, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser mortal._

Ella lo sabía, lo había experimentado.

Su vida era un asco.

Vio la sonrisa de Emmett, su mundo se detuvo, era como si él fuese su centro, ella giraba a su alrededor, era como la gravedad.

Pero él se iba a casar, _con su hermana, _sería suyo.

Por otra parte estaba Rosalie.

Quien supo lastimarla incluso más que Alice y Emmett, quien era capaz de cosas inimaginables.

Ella era la amante del amor de su vida.

En cambio, ¿Qué era Bella?

Bella no era nadie en el universo de Emmett era solo un adorno del paisaje, alguien invisible, un objeto más de la habitación.

Eso la rompía, tanto que no podía diferenciar bien entre la realidad y su mentira.

Los muros crecían a su alrededor, su cárcel… se hacía más fuerte.

Porque si, _ella amaba al esposo de su hermana, _ella odiaba a todo a su alrededor, ella era sin duda alguna un alma negra, quien ya no tenía corazón.

Se había ido, hace mucho tiempo.

Estaba sola

Ella y su dolor habían firmado un pacto, por toda la eternidad.

— ¿Hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión? —preguntó el sacerdote, pasaron dos segundos, Bella gritaba por dentro, forzando sus pulmones, explotando su ser, solo se oía el eco del "YO" silencioso que brotaba su alma.

—Voy a detener esta farsa, ya ha durado mucho —susurró Rosalie a su lado dispuesta a caminar hacia ellos. Bella entró en pánico e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió… tomó fuertemente del brazo a Rosalie y con ojos llorosos y suplicantes susurro.

—No lo hagas, te lo suplico, piensa un poco en Alice, es tu hermana, no le hagas esto, ella no se lo merece Rose —dijo Bella forzando las palabras.

—No vas a impedirme nada, ¡No tienes derecho! —gruñó Rosalie forcejando silenciosamente con su hermana.

— ¡Maldita sea Rose!, Tú eres la que no tiene el jodido derecho de estropear su felicidad ¿Entiendes?, si yo no lo he hecho tú no lo harás, Alice no se merece eso, ¡Santo cristo es tu hermana!, ¡Piensa Rose!, Acaso no ves que Emmett solo te utiliza como un juguete, si no fuese así ¿Por qué se está casando en este momento con tu hermana, eh? —dijo Bella relatando su propia realidad, intentando convencerse a si misma que eso era cierto.

Rosalie no podía… ella no debía dañar la boda.

—Cállate Bella eres patética. Emmett no deja a Alice para no lastimarla, le da lástima, yo soy mucho más mujer que ella, ¡Yo soy la mujer de Emmett!, así que no me jodas, si tú no vas a ayudarme puedes irte por donde viniste —gruñó y Bella sin pensarlo le clavó las uñas en el brazo, Rose jadeó y la miró asombrada.

—La patética eres tú, ¡No dejaré que arruines la boda de mi hermana!, porque aunque ame a Emmett no seré tan egoísta como tú, ¡Si no puedes seguir viendo esto márchate, pero no cometas una locura de la cual te arrepientas después Rosalie Swan! —dijo Bella con los ojos llenos de dolor y odio.

—Está bien, pero seré peor, ¡Te juro que destruiré su matrimonio Bella!, ¡Pero Emmett será mío! —gruñó.

—Vas a pudrirte en el infierno —jadeó ella asombrada de sus palabras.

— ¿Y tú no?, ¡Tú lo amas incluso más que yo! lo deseas, se te nota en los ojos, ardes por Emmett y no lo niegues —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Al menos, yo tengo la conciencia limpia, Y no te preocupes, ya vivo y pago mi propio infierno cada vez que respiro, ¡Pero el tuyo será peor Rose, mucho peor! —siseó antes de que los declararan marido y mujer.

Ambas hermanas callaron en un silencio sepulcral cuando vieron el beso prometedor que se dieron los enamorados, fue lento y largo y Bella observó amor de verdad, ¡No dejaría nunca que Rosalie rompiera ese lazo!

Todos aplaudían, pero Bella solo se rompía más y más, seguía callando, aguantando su condena, el silencio, mintiendo y engañando, ¿Pero que más podía hacer?

Se forzó a sonreír, se dijo a ella misma que mañana ya no importaría, que de seguro en unos años lo olvidaría y seria feliz con otro hombre.

Se dijo tantas mentiras.

Pero ninguna le aplacó la quemazón que sentía en todo el cuerpo.

Se incendiaba por dentro.

Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Solo esperar.

Que algo pasara, que alguien llegara…

Pero en el fondo sabía que eso no era posible.

Sabía que no tenía posibilidades.

Ella debía pagar, por desearlo, y el mejor precio sería seguirlo amando de por vida… _lo amaría sola, en silencio._

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó María de pronto, Rosalie había desaparecido, _genial._

—Sí, solo estoy muy conmovida —susurró alejándose de las damas de honor, prácticamente corrió en busca de su hermana.

La encontró en la recepción de la fiesta, sola en una de las mesas, le dio lástima.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, Alice va a sospechar —dijo Isabella tomándola del brazo, le sorprendió lo que vio, su rostro desprendía tristeza, también estaba rota, claro no tan rota como ella por supuesto.

—No me importa —dijo Rosalie enfadada.

—Pues a mí sí Rosalie, ¡Anda a divertirte con Jacob!, por favor no armes un show aquí te lo suplico —dijo Bella casi implorándole.

—Muy bien Isabella, esta noche seré toda una niña buena, pero mañana, ardera Troya —gruñó Rosalie molesta corriendo de nuevo a la fiesta. Bella suspiró tranquila, al menos por esta noche, no tendría que preocuparse por los demás.

Con paso lento iba a marcharse pero ya todos los invitados comenzaban a entrar al salón, así que simplemente se sentó en su mesa, al lado de Alice, ¿Irónico?

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Bella trató lo más que pudo de no dirigir su mirada a la pareja amorosa que estaba a su lado, pero claro fue en vano, al menos tenía el consuelo de Edward que apretaba su brazo cada vez que lo hacía.

Pero todo cambió cuando sirvieron la primera Champaña…

_1 HORA DESPUÉS_.

Bella había perdido la cuenta de cuántas copas había bebido, lo único que sabía es que habían sido más de veinte. Ahora toda la fiesta estaba animada, ella bailó con todo el mundo e ignoró lo más que pudo a la pareja de novios, la mayoría de canciones las bailó con su mejor amigo que estaba aún más borracho que ella.

— ¡Eddy! —gritó Bella para que pudiese oírla—, Oh mira amo esa canción, ¿Baila caballero? —preguntó riendo tontamente. Él reconoció la canción como "_Amiga Mía-Michel el buenon" _Salsa venezolana, habían tomado clases de niños.

— ¡Vamos damisela! —gritó Edward tomándole la mano.

Cuando la canción comenzó comenzaron a bailar recordando los pasos _1, 2, 3…5, 6, 7. _Y otra vez.

El baile era muy movido, hacían giros y figuras, se movían rápidamente siguiendo el ritmo de la salsa, que casualmente decía…

_Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,  
que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve  
como yo, suplicarte a mi boca que diga  
que me confesado entre copas  
que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche  
y que enloqueces con cada botón que  
te desabrochas pensando en su manos._

— ¡Oh amiga mía! —susurró en el oído de Bella haciendo que se estremeciese, ambos mezclados con alcohol y despecho.

—Edward extraño tus besos —susurró Bella incentivada por la borrachera.

— ¿Qué más extrañas? —gruñó con voz ronca.

—Te extraño a ti, _dentro de mí _—dijo frotándose contra el entre los pasos.

—Yo también te extraño, necesito que me envuelvas, te necesito —jadeó mordiendo suavemente su cuello.

— ¿Qué le diremos a Tanya? —siseó ella acariciando su pecho.

—A la mierda con Tanya, nos quedaremos toda la noche a bailar y a tomar más alcohol, después nos iremos a la cabaña—dijo con voz firme mientras que seguían bailando.

_él no te ha visto temblar, esperando  
una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo.  
él no te ve como yo suspirando,  
con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,  
escucharme nombrarle._

— ¡Vamos a bailar más rápido ya viene la parte que me gusta! —susurró Bella, Edward asintió y fueron más rápido, dando giros y pisando firme.

_2 HORAS MÁS TARDE._

— ¡Vamos a despedir a los novios! —gritó Renée emocionada, Bella estaba demasiado borracha como para saber a qué novios se refería su madre.

Edward prácticamente arrastró a Bella a la salida quien solo reía y se dejaba llevar por su amigo.

Toda la familia gritaba llena de júbilo mientras que Emmett y Alice se subían al auto y partían rumbo a Brasil a la isla que les había prestado Esme para su luna de miel.

—Oh Eddy, mira, ¡Yo quiero irme de luna de miel! —gritó Bella aferrándose del cuello de Edward quien estaba ya lo suficientemente mareado para tambalearse.

—Pues vámonos de luna de miel —dijo Edward sonriendo sin saber si quiera a que estaba respondiendo.

—Tontito pero para eso hay que casarnos —chilló Bella besando su cuello, acción que no pasó desapercibida para los padres de ambos.

— ¡Pues casémonos!, ¿Quiere usted ser la señora Cullen? —preguntó Edward riendo.

— ¿Y quién nos casaría?

—Oh, pues tengo un amigo, que tiene un amigo que es cura —dijo Edward intentando sostener el cuerpo de Bella.

— ¿Pues qué esperamos?, ¡Vamos a casarnos! —chilló Bella, Edward sonrió cómplice y la arrastró fuera de la casa, se subieron al auto y arrancaron, rumbo a la mayor locura de su vida.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si, gracias por hasta ahora los 13 Review's.**

**Gracias a dios Principalmente.**

**Antes de irme les dejo un Link, es la page oficial de la historia... ahi encontraran el adelanto del Proximo Capitulo...:**

** amiga-mia#!home/mainPage**

**¿Merezco Sus comentarios y Review's? **

**Ojala la espera haya valido la Pena...**

**Finalmente Un beso desde venezuela: Valentina Shaday.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno, aqui esta Otro capitulo, recien sacado del Horno.**_

_**Disclamer: Los Personajes son de la hermosa, Steph. Meyer, la Historia es MÍA, contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje soez, por eso es RATED M... Si no te gusta este tipo de conenido, abstente de leer.**_

_**Musica: Black, Black Heart- Victoria Beckham y David Usher.**_

_**Agradecimientos: A mi hermosa Beta, Monse, gracias de verdad, no se que haria sin ti, Osbelys, ¡Amiga Mía!, jajaja, te amo y tu mas que nada me das inspiracion, gracias. Y a mi madre, por apoyarme con cada locura que escribo.**_

_**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER.**_

**Finalmente...**

_**Muerte... Que haz sorbido la miel de tus labios**_

_**No tienes poder contra su belleza...**_

_**William Shakespeare- Romeo y Julieta.**_

_IV. Locura de una borrachera._

Edward y Bella salieron a toda velocidad en el auto, aun corriendo peligro, fueron directamente al otro lado del pueblo, donde vivía Tyler Banks y su tío, el párroco local.

Tocaron fuertemente la puerta, riendo y diciendo incoherencias.

— ¡Edward estás loco!, ¿Sabes qué hora es?, ¡Son las jodidas tres de la mañana! —gritó Tyler tallándose los ojos.

—Ups, ¿Enserio?, ¡Hay Bella tu siempre impulsándome hacia las malas acciones! —susurró Edward en el oído de Bella quien reía sonrojada.

— ¿Qué quieres Edward? —preguntó Tyler.

— ¿Recuerdas el favor que me debías de la secundaria? —preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa con eso? —volvió a preguntar un adormilado Tyler.

—Necesito que tu tío nos cases, ¡Ahora! —gritó Edward.

— ¿Estás loco?, ¿Te vas a casar con Bella?, ¡Hombre eso solo pasa en las películas! —susurró Tyler. Bella rio, estaba prácticamente inconsciente del rumbo de la conversación.

—Tu solo dile a tu tío que nos case, y no te vuelvo a molestar nunca más —dijo Edward ofreciendo su dedo meñique.

— ¡Vale!, pero luego no te quiero ver llorando arrepentido —susurró Tyler mientras corría escaleras arriba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

La luz era cegadora, iluminaba sus cuerpos desnudos que yacían en la cama blanca, estaban entrelazados. La delgada sabana cubría solo lo necesario, dejando sus torsos al aire, eran pasadas las doce del día y ellos todavía dormían debido a la exuberante actividad que tuvieron.

Isabella abrió los ojos desorientada ante tanta claridad, le dolía la cabeza, sentía su cuerpo dormido por el peso de algo aplastante, cuando inhaló su rostro palideció, era ese perfume de miel, un sollozo se escapó de su garganta miró hacia arriba y se encontró con el rostro de Edward que dormía plácidamente envolviéndola con sus brazos, no podía mover su cuerpo sin despertarlo, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera hablar las preguntas inundaron su mente.

_¿Cómo llegue aquí?, ¿Por qué estoy con Edward?, ¿Qué hicimos?_

Pero demasiado rápido llegaron sus respuestas.

_— ¡Pues casémonos!, ¿Quiere usted ser la señora Cullen? —preguntó Edward riendo._

Un gritó horrorizado salió de su garganta y se levantó de un saltó, ignorando el ardor entre sus piernas, eso no podía ser, ¿En dónde estaba?

Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, miró a su alrededor… era la habitación de un hotel; se veía el bosque desde la ventana; la ropa estaba esparcida por toda la habitación; la cama estaba destrozada por así decirlo y había una mesa, todo su contenido estaba regado en el suelo, ¡Mierda que habían hecho!

Desconcierto, busco alguna evidencia… pero no encontró nada, no quería mirar su dedo, no se atrevía, en eso tocaron levemente la puerta.

_Pánico._

¿Sería Tanya que vino a matarlos? O Rosalie…

Corrió tropezándose con un pantalón, _Mierda, _pensó, tomó lo primero que encontró en el baño, una bata blanca, se envolvió en ella y salió a dar la cara, ya que su querido amigo tenía el sueño de acero al parecer.

Abrió la puerta con temor, se encontró con un camarero que venía con un carrito de desayuno, este sonrió al verla, a ella le parecía conocido, pero no lograba recordar de dónde.

—Buenos días señora Cullen —dijo con malicia el camarero. Bella quiso llorar al escucharlo "señora Cullen" eso comprobaba todos sus temores, se habían casado, ¡Maldita Sea!, la misma noche de su tormento, la misma jodida noche, ¿Qué harían ahora?

—Buenos días —contestó secamente, la resaca la estaba matando.

— ¿No me recuerdas? —preguntó.

—No, lo siento—musitó Bella intentando recibir el pedido y cerrar la puerta de una buena vez.

—Soy Erick, de la secundaria. Jamás me imagine que te casaras con Edward, y el mismo día de la boda de tu hermana, ahora todo Forks está enterado de lo que sucedió anoche, son la comidilla del pueblo.

_Mierda._

Eso fue lo único que pensó Bella.

De seguro toda la familia ya estaba enterada, Tanya Incluida, ¡Iban a matarlos!, esto estaba muy mal.

—Gracias Erick, te puedes retirar —dijo Con voz firme, intentando sentirse segura.

Él se fue algo molesto. Bella tomó el desayuno y lo dejó en una esquina y corrió al baño a lavarse el rostro e intentar pensar qué hacer.

Al ver su reflejo se asustó. La chica tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas; su cabello chocolate se había vuelto rojizo ante el sol, estaba alborotado y hecho una maraña de rizos; sus ojos estaban brillantes y alegres; sus labios rojos he hinchados; tenía varios chupones en el cuello y algunas marcas.

—Mierda, que hicimos anoche —susurró algo asustada.

_Flashback_

_Dos amantes llegaron a una cama desconocida con tropezones y arañazos. Ella luchaba para quitarle la chaqueta del esmoquin, y él padecía para abrir el cierre del vestido. A ella, la piel quemaba, podía sentirlo en cada parte de su cuerpo, quería que la tocase, que la besase, que la hiciese suya._

_Edward optó, por rasgar el costoso vestido sin ningún remordimiento, se lanzaron a la cama, todo era torpe y rápido, no querían esperar, no había tiempo, la necesidad era más grande._

_Sus bocas libraban una batalla mortal, sus lenguas luchaban en una guerra épica, no era un beso suave, era un beso real, necesitado, lleno de anhelo, lleno de frustración y de demonios, Ellos ardían en su pasado, ellos ardían en el dolor._

_El rompió su ropa interior, no le importaba ahora, después le compraría más. Sacó su camisa y sus pantalones con agilidad, toda la que podía tener un ebrio, la corbata prácticamente la arrancó de su cuello mientras que sus manos codiciosas recorrían sin pudor el cuerpo de su amiga._

_Ella jadeaba sin vergüenza, lo necesitaba adentro, no era un deseo normal, era una súplica bañada en anhelo contenido, cada centímetro, cada célula de su cuerpo quemaba de una forma inhumana._

_Él amasó sus senos con esmero y paciencia, la fricción ya era obligatoria, sus sexos se restregaban sin cordura alguna, prolongaban el momento, solo para que cuando pasase fuera la mismísima gloria. Bajó sus besos, inhaló cuando estuvo en su centro, ella aún tenía los tacones, sus dos piernas rodearon sus hombros, lo necesitaba, lo quería, lo poseería._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces su lengua atacó sus pliegues sin piedad a sus gritos desenfrenados, sus manos se aferraron de la sábana, lágrimas de placer salían de sus ojos… No aguantaba, el orgasmo estaba tan cerca…_

_— ¡No puedo más Edward, hazlo ya! —gritó rompiendo sus pulmones, sentía que el aire no llegaba, la sangre corría lentamente; su espalda estaba arqueada, más de lo que debería; sus ojos se cerraron, su respiración era entrecortada._

_Como si fuese una orden él lo hizo, arremetió contra ella sin pensarlo mucho; los pliegues húmedos envolvieron su miembro; se sintieron en su hogar de nuevo, el placer era exuberante… era más de lo que ellos podían soportar._

_Y ahí empezó el mar de sentimientos encontrados._

_Las uñas de ella se clavaron en su espalda mientras que ambos gemían sin control, él iba rápido, fuerte, sin compasión; solo quería obtenerlo todo, ella no se quejaba, lo quería hasta el fondo, quería que llenase hasta el último rincón, quería dejar de pensar, quería que el orgasmo la dejase inconsciente._

_Iba a Olvidar a Emmett Denali, lo iba a hacer, esta noche, y cada noche de su vida. Desde ahora era una promesa, su cuerpo le pertenecería a ese hombre, a su amigo, el único capaz de llevarla a otro planeta._

_Iba a Olvidar a Alice y a Rosalie, iba a olvidar todos los insultos y las discriminaciones._

_Olvidaría a todo el mundo y solo se concentraría en sentir… _

_Olvidaría el dolor y la traición, olvidaría las palabras, olvidaría el olido que la carcomía por dentro. Hoy lo olvidaría todo._

_El embestía sin cuidado, solo quería amarla, enseñarle que en el encontraría el camino, encontraría la paz, él solo quería eso, guiarla y sacarla de su propia oscuridad…._

_Los amantes repitieron esa misma acción tres veces, dos más en la cama y una en la mesa. Cuando estuvieron satisfechos y llenos del otro, cayeron en un sueño profundo, inmersos en aguas cristalinas y sueños pacíficos._

_Fin del flashback._

—Tengo que despertarlo y comentarle los hechos matutinos —susurró pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, vio lo que quería evitar, una hermosa sortija de fantasía, que tenía inscrito el dibujo de una rosa, quiso llorar al verla, a simple vista no valía nada, pero ella sabía que esa alianza los uniría no solo a través de lo obvio, los unió en el alma.

Con miedo caminó hasta la habitación, él seguía dormido pacíficamente en la cama, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, su cabello brillaba ante el sol filtrado, era como ver oro fundido, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su torso esculpido, era el mismísimo Miguel Ángel.

Se acercó hasta él, removió su brazo temblorosa, pero él seguía sin inmutarse de su presencia. Entonces, llena de desesperación, Isabella se montó sobre él quedando a horcajadas, pero tampoco reaccionaba, tomó una almohada de plumas y lo golpeó en la cara, como acto reflejo él salió de la cama, tomándola de las muñecas y volteándolos quedando sobre ella, ambos jadeaban y se taladraban con los ojos buscando respuestas.

—Isabella —susurró con voz ronca.

—Edward —respondió temblando.

— ¿En dónde estamos? —susurró con pánico, ¿Edward asustado? Eso era un espectáculo digno de ver.

—E-e-en un hotel —susurró ella con miedo.

—Porque estamos en un hotel —gruño.

—Porque eh… ¿No recuerdas? —jadeó Bella incómoda.

—Solo recuerdo la despedida de los novios, las risas, tú te estabas cayendo y dijiste que querías una Luna de miel, Y…—luego recordó algo que le hizo palidecer— ¡Oh dios Mío!, ¡Dime que no lo hicimos!, joder, por todos los santos, van a decapitarme —gritó alejándose de Bella como si quemase.

—Estamos casados, malditamente casados Edward Cullen, todos lo saben, somos la maldita comidilla de Forks, ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Bella atragantándose con su Saliva.

— ¡No sé!, ¡Carajo No sé!, van a matarnos, van a dejarme sin hijos por esto, y a ti van a matarte, ¡Nos casamos!, ¡Mierda, Mierda, Mierda! —Edward se había levantado desnudo y daba vueltas en la habitación.

—Hay que enfrentarlo—susurró Bella encogida en la cama.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó un colérico Edward.

—Si nos ocultamos será peor, hay que ir y admitir nuestro error —musitó al borde de las lágrimas—. Sé que estar casado conmigo no es algo de que estar orgulloso pero, tranquilo cuanto antes te sacaré de este aprieto, fue mi idea y es mi culpa —dijo ahogada, las lágrimas corrían como un fresco torrente—. No tendrás que verme nunca más, me iré a Italia apenas salgan los papeles de la separación —finalizó jugando con sus dedos.

Edward para ese entonces había saltado contra ella, haciéndolos caer en la cama, él sobre su cuerpo, sus manos separaron las de ella dejándola totalmente inmovilizada, su rostro estaba a centímetros.

—Escúchame bien Isabella, esto lo cometimos entre los dos, y así lo enfrentaremos. Estar casado contigo no es ningún problema, eres hermosa y perfecta, nos divorciaremos porque aún no estamos listos para esto y tenemos muchos problemas, y no te irás a ninguna jodida parte, ¿Vale? —preguntó con voz pausada.

—Está bien —susurró intentando asimilar sus palabras pero antes de que pudiese siquiera hablar, él había tomado sus labios de una forma tierna y necesitada, ella correspondió, siempre le correspondería, ambos se aferraron del cuerpo del otro e intentaron no ahogarse en las dificultades.

—Tengo miedo —susurró Bella en los brazos de Edward.

—Lo sé cariño, pero yo estoy contigo. Soy el valiente caballero ¿Recuerdas? —preguntó refiriéndose a sus juegos de niños.

_Flashback._

_La niña de cinco años jugaba en el jardín de su casa, con el hermoso niño de diez años, ella era la dulce princesa que estaba cautiva en la casa del árbol y él, era el hermoso y valiente caballero que debía rescatarla._

_— ¡Aguante mi lady! Ya voy al rescate —canturreó el chico cubierto de papel aluminio simulando la armadura, con una espada de madera, una tapa de olla como escudo y una cacerola como casco._

_—Oh Valiente caballero apuraos por favor —recitó Isabella quien portaba el hermoso vestido azul de René, que le quedaba enorme, junto con varias prendas de oro, y una hermosa tiara de cartón._

_Fin del flashback._

—Recuerdas como te veías con ese traje de aluminio.

—Oh sí, pero tú no te quedad atrás con el vestido enorme de René.

—¿Sabes qué era lo mejor? Tú casco de cacerola y tu escudo con la tapa de olla.

—No, lo mejor fue que te rescaté de las garras del dragón… y siempre lo haré, no olvides.

—Claro que lo recuerdo mi valiente caballero, aunque espero con ansias el día en que no sea una damisela en apuros —susurró Bella contra sus labios.

—Ese día llegará, pero hasta entonces, siempre estaré dispuesta a salvarla de aprietos mi lady. Ahora vámonos, sino toda la familia vendrá a sacarnos del hotel —dijo Edward causando risas en su compañera.

Ambos se levantaron y buscaron lo que sobró de su ropa, o mejor dicho, lo que sobrevivió; un brasier junto con un vestido rasgado en la espalda cubierto por una chaqueta y junto a los tacones, eso era lo que vestía Isabella. Edward traía puesto una camisa con varios botones rotos, un pantalón arrugado, el par de zapato; la corbata, lamentablemente igual que las bragas, había perecido en la guerra nocturna.

Terriblemente sonrojados tomaron sus cosas, y bajaron a recepción a pagar la cuenta del hotel.

Luego de eso, se fueron en el inseparable volvo hasta la casa Cullen, donde los esperaba una bienvenida no muy grata.

.

.

.

.

La familia Cullen/Swan/Denali estaba reunida en el salón de la enorme mansión de Esme impaciente y muy preocupada.

Rosalie solo quería asesinar a su hermana por haberse casado exactamente con el novio de su mejor amiga Tanya, ¡Como podía ser tan estúpida!, que bochornoso. Estaba sentada junto a Tanya, esta era un mar de odio y nervios, solo quería arrancarles la cabeza a los dos.

Esme Cullen sonreía pícaramente, su sueño se había cumplido. Ella sabía que esos dos tortolos se juntarían algún día y ese día había llegado; estaba impaciente por verlos y felicitarlos. Renée Swan también conservaba esa emoción mientras intentaba calmar a su esposo que quería castrar a Edward.

Carlisle estaba muy tranquilo, al igual que su esposa y Renée sabía que esto iba a pasar, así que solo quedaba esperar…

María y Jasper eran ajenos a la situación, se besaban dulcemente felices que sus dos amigos por fin habían hecho lo que debieron hacer al principio, soltaban risas tontas de vez en cuando, estaban en la cúspide de su felicidad.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —Soltó una amargada Rosalie levantándose del sofá—, Isabella es una maldita cualquiera —gritó enfurruñada ante la mirada acusadora de los demás.

Pero en ese preciso segundo llegaron las estrellas del drama, Bella y Edward estaban tomados de la mano inconscientemente mirando a sus familiares que la mayoría no tenía cara muy grata.

—Hola querida hermana —dijo Bella con suspicacia, había alcanzado a escuchar el comentario de Rose.

— ¡Isabella! —gritaron todos, incluyendo a Tanya.

— ¡Voy a arrancarte la cabeza Cullen! —soltó Charlie abalanzándose contra Edward. Carlisle logró contenerlo con un brazo y la ayuda de su esposa.

—Cálmate Charlie, estoy seguro que los chicos tienen una explicación —aseguró Renée mientras miraba reprobatoriamente a su esposo.

—Por supuesto que la tienen —aseguró Tanya con mirada venenosa—. ¡Dinos Santa Isabella!, ¿Por qué ayer borracha te casaste con _mi _Novio? —gritó golpeando la mesa mientras que se levantaba con decisión y se plantaba ante la pareja. Edward, como acto reflejo, escondió a Bella detrás de su espalda temiendo la reacción de Tanya.

—Yo puedo sola Ed —dijo Bella saliendo de su escondite.

—Cierto, _Ed _¡Haber Isabella explícamelo! —gritó Tanya enfurecida.

—Estábamos borrachos, ¡Estábamos jugando!, era un maldito juego y no sé qué paso… terminamos en casa de Tyler y su tío nos casó —dijo firme Isabella con furia contenida… como odiaba a la rubia.

— ¡Creo que te saltaste una parte Isabella! —Saltó Rosalie colocándose al lado de su amiga—, ¿Cómo explicas que terminaron en el hotel del pueblo, y que los vecinos se quejaron por el ruido?, ¡Erick vino a primera hora a darnos las buenas nuevas! —gritó con cizaña, Bella palideció.

—Fue mi culpa —admitió Edward preparado para que lo cortaran en pedazos—. Todo lo que pasó en la habitación fue mi culpa, estaba borracho y Bella estaba casi inconsciente y yo me aproveché de eso —dijo con cabeza baja.

— ¡No estaba inconsciente Edward! —gritó Bella temerosa, pero fue tarde.

— ¡Te mataré bastardo! —gruñó Charlie, que estaba sobre Edward pero este logró esquivar los puñetazos. Carlisle los apartó intentando calmar a la bestia.

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó Isabella al borde de las lágrimas, arrodillada al lado de Edward yo ayudó a levantarse—. Esto fue un jodido error, mañana mismo nos divorciaremos y asunto terminado —jadeó avergonzada.

—Espero que por tu bien te vayas a Italia —siseó Rose con envidia.

—Eso haré hermana, compraré el pasaje y me iré —aseguró Bella conteniendo las lágrimas.

— ¡No! —Jadeó Edward mirando a Isabella—, no te iras a ninguna jodida parte, te quedaras aquí, ¡Y tu Rosalie, debería darte vergüenza!, ¡Estoy seguro que tú no tienes la suficiente moral como para juzgar a Isabella! —gritó señalándola, la rubia se sonrojó e intentó esquivar su mirada acusadora.

—Es lo mejor Edward, Rosalie tiene razón —aseguró la castaña.

—No me importa un carajo Rosalie, este es nuestro maldito asunto, ¡no daremos más explicaciones! ¿Y saben qué?, ¡tampoco vamos a divorciarnos! —gritó cruzándose de brazos. Bella lo miró como si tuviese cuatro cabezas.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó Tanya.

—Lo que oyen, no me divorciaré de Isabella, da por terminado lo nuestro Tanya, no daremos explicaciones de lo sucedido y eso es todo, ¡Me vale mierda lo que pienses!, ya basta de humillaciones y juicios absurdos, ahora, Bella y yo iremos a la cabaña, hablaremos como gente civilizada y se conformaran con eso —dijo Edward muy cabreado, apretaba en un abrazo mordaz a su amiga quien estaba inmutada al ver su fuerza y determinación.

— ¡Estás loco!, ¡No puedes terminar conmigo por esa! —gritó Tanya indignada, Bella bajó la mirada y Edward sonrió.

—Lo haría mil veces; al menos ella, es una mujer de verdad, con cerebro —dijo sonriendo de su chiste privado. Tanya lo miró enfadada, estaba roja de la vergüenza, iba a matarlo.

—Isabella, subiré a buscar tu maleta y algunas cosas mías, quédate aquí con Esme —dijo mirando a su madre, que asintió sonriendo.

Edward subió como alma que lleva el diablo por las escaleras, mientras que Esme se llevaba a una atónita Isabella a la cocina, seguida de Charlie y Renée.

Esme preparo un té con manzanilla, mientras que veía de reojo a la joven castaña que tenía la mirada perdida.

— ¿Recuerdas con exactitud lo que pasó anoche cariño? —preguntó Renée preocupada. Charlie se mantenía al margen, aunque su preocupación era aún mayor que las de los demás.

—Algunas cosas —susurró Bella tragando en seco.

— ¡Eres una perra descarada! —Jadeó Tanya—, ¿te dijo cosas sucias?, ¿fue brusco? ¿Insensible?, ¿te sentiste llena cuando te llevó al orgasmo?, ¿usó su lengua? No es algo nuevo, nunca serás suficiente mujer para Edward, siempre volverá a mí. Yo soy la única que lo hace sentir completo, una niñata como tú jamás lo hará —escupió con veneno, Charlie estaba dispuesto a soltar un insulto para defender a su niña, pero Bella fue más rápida.

—No Tanya, ¡tú eres la Perra descarada!, ¿cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas?, ¡te crees más mujer que yo por tener experiencia!, eso es ser una maldita puta. Te aseguró Tanya Denali, que Edward Cullen nunca volverá a ti, de eso, me encargaré yo misma. ¡Ahora vete!, ten dignidad y vete, que a este juego, pueden jugar dos —gruñó Isabella apretando los puños, todos la veían asombrados, ¿En dónde había quedado la Bella tímida y remilgada?

—_Isabella _es hora de irnos, te espero en el auto —Oh no… le había dicho Isabella, eso no era bueno.

Con un suspiro, se despidió de Esme con un beso en la mejilla, su madre y su padre la estrecharon preocupados en un abrazo fraternal.

Se despidió de María y Jasper con la mano, obvio a Rosalie, y se despidió de Carlisle con un fuerte abrazo.

Prácticamente corrió al auto, empezaba a llover, cuando entró, la calefacción estaba encendida, Edward tenía la mandíbula apretada, casi al punto de ser doloroso.

— ¿Estas molesto conmigo? —susurró Bella jugando con sus manos, el suavizo la mirada y suspiro.

—Por supuesto que no Bells —ella suspiró al oír eso—, es solo que me exaspera que se metan en nuestros problemas y nos juzguen —susurró apretando el volante.

—Lo sé, pero vamos a la cabaña, ahí es el mejor sitio para decidir qué hacer con esta locura —dijo Bella y él asintió y arrancó el volvo a toda velocidad a La Push.

.

.

.

.

Rosalie Swan caminaba como una fiera enjaulada en su habitación, odiaba a Isabella, odiaba a su hermana. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que debía desaparecerla del mapa, a ella y a Edward, sabían demasiado, y no dudarían en arruinar su relación con Emmett, había esperado años por este momento, y ellos no iban a estropearlo.

Entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea, era perfecta, solo necesitaba llamar a una persona que estaría encantado de ayudarla, una persona que disfrutaría haciéndole daño a Isabella, alguien que a simple vista no mataba ni a una mosca, una persona como Jacob Black.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la cabaña la abrieron con temor, recordando los últimos acontecimientos en ese lugar, recordando cómo fueron amantes por primera vez.

Una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro, cerraron con llave, corrieron las cortinas y tiraron las maletas en la esquina, saltaron en los brazos del otro, o mejor dicho, Bella saltó hacia Edward, envolviéndolo con sus piernas, enroscándose en su cuerpo, él sonrió pícaramente, _la charla, podía esperar._

—Hazme tuya Edward —susurró contra los labios del chico cobrizo, este sonrió tiernamente.

—Tus órdenes son música para mis oídos Isabella —dijo mientras la tomaba por la nuca y los unía en un beso ensordecedor.

Bella se restregaba de arriba abajo contra la enorme erección de Edward, este gemía mientras le acariciaba los pechos contra la pared, la habitación subió de tono en segundos.

En ese momento sonó el timbre dos veces, ambos jadearon confundidos, ¿Quién sería?, ella se bajó de él, arregló su ropa, mientras el intentaba vagamente bajar su erección, abrió la puerta no muy contenta y se encontró con alguien que…. sinceramente no esperaba.

—Jacob… ¿Qué haces aquí? —jadeó Bella confundida, el moreno sonrió sádicamente y pensó…

_El juego, ha comenzado._


	5. Chapter 5

__**Hola niñas, saludos, vengo con un nuevo Cap! espero que les guste, me he esforzado bastante en escribirlo..  
actualizare cada dos semanas.**

**contiene Lemmons, no los leas si no te gustan**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia por el contrario es MÍA**

**Musica recomendada: You Belong With Me- Taylor Switf**

_V. Como si fuese una misma alma._

—Hola a ti también Bella —dijo con voz ronca, ella frunció el ceño, ¿Qué hacia el novio de Rosalie aquí?

_Mierda, esto no era nada bueno._

—Que haces aquí Black—escupió Edward con recelo, aunque aquello hubiese pasado hace siete años atrás, seguía siendo palpable y doloroso para aquellas dos almas.

_Flashback._

_— ¡Vamos Swan, no seas marica! —le gritaba Jacob a una tímida Bella que intentaba a toda costa esquivarlo y correr al bosque una vez más. Estaba harta de que la acosara, además, Edward estaba en una supuesta cita, y no estaría para defenderla del animal de Jacob._

_—Vete Jacob, le diré a mis padres —amenazó en un susurró, él se carcajeó._

_ — ¡Uy! Que susto Isabella, ¡No seas estúpida y dame el beso que quiero! —gruñó arrinconándola, ella sollozo e intentó apartarse._

_—Lárgate Jacob, no te voy a dar nada, le voy a decir a Edward —dijo ella empujándolo, cosa que no funciono._

_—Edward no está aquí ahora Bellita, quieras o no me lo vas a dar —gruñó empujándola contra el asfalto. Ella tropezó y cayó de una manera estruendosa, dando todo el peso a su pierna izquierda, que sonó con un fuerte "crac" rompiéndose en dos…_

_Fin del Flashback._

Después de ese incidente, que Bella había maquillado como un tropiezo con un tronco, el acoso disminuyo pero, la verdad, solo lo sabían los tres.

—Pues vine a comprobar con mis propios ojos si era verdad lo de su matrimonio, _por su aspecto deduzco que sí, _pero bueno, también vengo a ofrecerles mi apoyo —su sonrisa no era sincera, ellos lo sabían.

—Así es, somos marido y mujer, pero eso a ti no te incumbe chucho, ya viste lo que querías ver, puedes largarte —dijo Edward con voz áspera. Bella solo le rogaba al cielo que esto no terminara mal.

—Pues yo creo que no —dijo Jacob con el mismo tono.

—No me hagas sacarte a patadas Black.

—No te conviene Cullen, tú bien sabes que yo sabes que no te conviene, me debes una grande, y me la cobraré cuando quiera —dijo antes de voltearse e irse, dejando a la pareja consternada, en especial a Isabella que no entendió ni la mitad de la conversación.

— ¿A qué se refiere Jacob? —dijo ella con una mueca de confusión.

—Cosas del pasado —gruñó Edward.

— ¿Qué cosas?, ¡Joder Edward!, ¡Por qué nunca me cuentas nada! —susurró ella entrando de nuevo en la cabaña, corrió al baño muy cabreada.

Él corrió detrás de ella, ¿Cómo le explicaba a Isabella que él era el padre de la hija de la difunta hermana de Jacob Black?**_ ¿_**Cómo explicarle aquel accidente que había terminado en tragedia?

Cómo decirle que de ese accidente nació la pequeña _Osbelys Merlia y _que Jacob la había cuidado toda la vida para que el pudiese estudiar y tener una vida mejor, cómo explicarle que la visitaba dos veces al año a escondida de todos… No podía hacerlo… no aún.

—Bella eran travesuras de adolescentes, nada serio —se excusó Edward entrado al baño, ella estaba sentada en la tapa del inodoro mirándolo muy molesta, se veía adorable.

—Edward no soy estúpida, ¡Por favor!, ¿Qué es lo que tanto esconden tú y Jacob?, ¡No es como si tuvieses una hija y no le hubieses dicho nada a nadie! —Edward se quedó mudo ante esa frase, Bella palideció y lo empujó hasta que chocaron con la pared, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y jadeaba sin parar.

—Dime que no es cierto —susurró zarandeando el cuerpo de Edward que estaba sin habla, Bella no podía creerlo, ¡Era imposible!, ¡Él no podía haber tenido un hijo!

—Bella déjame explicarte —dijo atragantado por el miedo.

— ¿Explicarme qué?, ¡Demonios Edward Cullen!, ¡Tuviste un hijo! —gritó como loca, alejándose del cuerpo de Edward como si quemase.

—No es como tú piensas —dijo el intentando acercarse.

— ¿Entonces cómo es? —jadeó ella presa dé la impresión, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones.

—Necesito que me entiendas —susurró.

— ¡Entender qué carajo! —gritó golpeando la pared.

—Fue un año después que te fuiste, estábamos en una fiesta, incluida Leah—susurró con la mirada baja.

— ¿Esa es tu excusa?, ¿Una fiesta? —gruñó.

— ¡Estábamos Borrachos!, demasiado borrachos como para pensar en usar condón, ¡Y bueno!, ella nunca me dijo nada sobre él bebe. Despareció a Suiza, supuestamente a estudiar, y luego de ocho meses llega aquí y Jacob viene a encararme y decirme que es mío, ¡Yo no le creí por dios!, Leah murió en el parto —dijo con la cabeza baja, ¿Estaba llorando?—. Y después de ver a esa niña supe que era mía, es la perfecta copia de su padre, es hermosa, ¡Pero yo era un adolescente por dios Isabella!, la desesperación y la angustia me llevaron a hacer un pacto con Jacob. Él se encargaría de la niña y la mantendría oculta hasta que yo me estableciese económicamente y pudiese mantenerla, la visito siempre en las vacaciones, Pero aún no consigo el valor como para reclamarla —dijo y un sollozo salió de su garganta. Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¡una hija que la había mantenido oculta de todos!, ¡infeliz!

— ¿Cuántos años tiene la niña? —preguntó en un susurró Bella.

—Diez años —después de decir esas palabras la mano de Bella se impactó contra su mejilla con fuerza.

— ¡Cómo pudiste ocultar a tu hija por diez años! —gritó llena de rabia. Ese no era el Edward que ella recordaba.

— ¡Era un crio estúpido Bella!, ¡Nunca supe qué hacer con mi vida!, ¡Siempre estuve perdido!, ¡La niña me fue oculta desde el principio!, ¡Fue un impacto ver a una cosa pequeña idéntica a ti de un momento a otro! —sollozó lleno de ¿Rabia?, ¿Estaba loco? Edward lloraba, con sentimiento y dolor… _Los hombres también lloran._

— ¡No tienes excusa!, ¡La niña no tenía la culpa de su idiotez!, ¡Era una criatura inocente maldita sea! —gritó Bella necesitando de oxígeno.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé?, ¡Cada día me arrepiento de lo que hice!, ¡Cada día me arrepiento de mi jodida cobardía! —gritó suspirando.

— ¿Dónde está la niña ahora? —susurró Isabella sentándose en un taburete mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

—En una cabaña de La Push. Jacob y los Black se encargan de su cuidado, yo le paso una manutención mensual a Jacob, todo lo que la niña tiene y necesita se lo he dado yo —susurró arrodillándose frente a Bella.

—Vamos a buscarla ya Cullen, si tú no tienes la suficiente valentía para ir a reclamarla, yo te la daré, así que nos vamos —dijo Bella levantándose de un salto; se puso una chaqueta; tomó las llaves y jaló de la mano a un Edward atónito que la miraba sin reaccionar.

—Gracias por no juzgarme —susurró, ella sonrió, _jamás te juzgaría Cullen… que poco me conoces._

.

.

.

.

— ¡Emmett! —gritó la duende lanzándose en los brazos de su marido quien no dejaba de fantasear con Rosalie, sin embargo, en el fondo se preguntaba qué haría Isabella.

—Dime amor —dijo no prestando mucha atención a lo que ella decía. Estaban en la habitación después de una noche bastante… movida y ahora él solo quería dormir, pero la hiperactiva de su esposa no podía mantenerse quieta.

—Debemos volver… —susurró con voz contenida. Emm sonrió, era exactamente lo que él deseaba.

—Pues volveremos ahora mismo esposa mía, tus deseos son mis órdenes —dijo fingiendo amor.

— ¡Gracias Emmy te amo! —saltó besando dulcemente sus labios. Él forzó una apretada sonrisa, _estoy de regreso… _pensó con malicia.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Lo amenazaste Jake? —le preguntó la rubia a su pareja actual quien asentía emocionado, el plan de destruir a Edward y a Bella comenzaba viento en popa, todo marchaba perfecto.

—Ahora viene la segunda Fase Rose —susurró el moreno.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó.

—Hablar con James, tiene que enamorar a Isabella hasta el punto de volverla loca, ¡Llevarla a Italia y mantenerla lejos de aquí! Todo marchaba perfecto hasta que ella llegó.

—Exacto Jake, ¡Tanya volverá con Edward! Y Bella no interferirá con nuestras vidas nunca más.

.

.

.

.

Edward solo sintió como la pequeña niña de rizos color cobrizos se le lanzaba encima como si su vida dependiese de ello. Su pequeño cuerpo lo envolvía con entusiasmo y podía sentir sus lágrimas, _su hija, su pequeña Osbelys, _la había llamado, Osbelys Melina Cullen Black_._

Isabella miraba todo el espectáculo desde atrás. Apenas habían llegado a la cabaña la niña de hermoso cabello, tez canela y ojos verdes, que estaba en el patio jugando sola, saltó a sus brazos gritando de alegría.

Era tan impresionante verlo… como contarlo, ¡Era su hija!, Ella misma se encargaría de ponerle orden a la vida de Cullen de una vez por todas, jodido granuja egoísta.

Se les acercó cuando la niña se separó de él, que la mantenía entre sus brazos. La pequeña lo miraba con adoración, como si fuese la cosa más fascinante del mundo, él le sonreía con felicidad, ambos se amaban, no necesitaba ser una experta para saberlo.

Entraron a la casa poco después, la niña no se le había acercado a Bella, ¿Estaría nerviosa? Dentro de la hermosa cabaña estaba una señora mayor, morena, tejiendo una manta junto a la ventana…

—Edward —dijo levantándose de inmediato.

— ¡Mami Sue!, ¡Mira papá vino a buscarme! —dijo Osbe, que era como le decían de cariño sus familiares, con la voz quebrada, Bella sintió como su corazón se retorcía, pudo sentir un pequeño sollozo de Edward.

— ¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó Sue confundida.

—Sí—dijo Edward tragando en seco—, Isabella y yo vinimos a buscarla Sue, ya es hora de que vaya arreglando mis errores —dijo con convencimiento. Bella sonrió orgullosa, ahí estaba el Edward que ella conocía.

—Sabía que este día llegaría, pero no me imaginé cuan pronto… Por favor Edward cuídala mucho —susurró Sue con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Por supuesto que sí Sue, además prometo traerla a La Push todos los fines de semana a visitarte—dijo Edward, la niña sonrió emocionada, no sentía la tristeza de Sue, quien la amaba más que a su vida.

—Entonces iré a hacer su maleta, deben estar apurados si quieren llegar al pueblo al anochecer —dijo la viejita llevándose a la niña escaleras arriba.

.

.

.

—Pasajeros del vuelo 345 con destino a Forks Washington por favor abordar por la puerta 678—dijo la voz metálica en el aeropuerto, Emmett y una adormecida Alice se prepararon para subir al avión que los llevaría de vuelta a casa.

.

.

.

—Adiós Mami Sue —se despidió la niña con dulzura de la anciana, se abrazaron por un rato, luego tomó recelosa la mano de Isabella y ambas fueron al coche, mientras que Edward se quedaba a despedirse de la mujer.

—Gracias Sue, por todo lo que hiciste por la niña y por mi estos años, es hora de que vaya asumiendo mis responsabilidad. Te prometo que la veras cuando quieras, tú siempre serás su mamá, mil gracias—susurró Edward abrazando fuertemente a la señora que lloraba en silencio.

—Lo hice por amor a Leah y a ti pequeño, y por amor a la niña, lo hice por todos, y no me arrepiento, solo… ámala mucho y dile que la amo también —dijo sonriendo, sus ojos tristes confundían al joven de cabellos cobrizos.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso Sue? —dijo.

—No tengo quince años niño, cada vez estoy más enferma de los huesos, y sé que me quedan pocos días, cuida muy bien a mi princesa, y tráemela seguido, quiero poder verla antes de morir —dijo sonriendo, su sonrisa era apagada, sincera, pero muy apagada, la pobre vieja sabía muy bien su realidad.

—Gracias Sue, y veras a la niña siempre, hasta pronto —susurró volviendo a abrazarla con fuerza, ella hizo lo mismo, era gratitud y dolor, era perdida.

Edward volvió al auto, La niña estaba sentada atrás, viendo por la ventana, Bella le sonreía con cariño.

— ¿Ya se conocieron? —preguntó Edward.

—No, aún no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerla —dijo Bella sonrojada, la niña volteo y sonrió.

— ¿Quién es ella papá? —preguntó.

—Ella es Isabella, es mi esposa —dijo con verdadero orgullo. Bella se sonrojó más.

— ¿Ósea mi mamá? —preguntó confundida.

—Si tú quieres sí Cariño—dijo Isabella.

—Sí quiero… me gustaría tener otra mamá —dijo riendo, su risa era como campanillas de viento, Bella sonrió con ternura.

—Bueno me llamo Isabella Cullen… Dime Bella, seré tu nueva mamá —dijo insegura de sus palabras, ¿Estaba lista para esto?

—Yo soy Osbelys Cullen Black —dijo sonriendo.

—Bueno Osbe, porque no duermes un poco, el camino es algo largo de aquí hasta el pueblo —dijo Bella y la pequeña asintió.

Edward encendió el coche y se marcharon rumbo por la vía 45 que los llevaría directo al pueblo. Bella miraba por la ventana, esta sería una nueva etapa en su vida, una etapa muy adelantada, no sabía si estaba lista para todo esto, pero debía apoyar a Edward él siempre estuvo ahí para ella, y tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Edward decidió que se quedarían en algún hotel de carretera y que en la mañana irían donde Esme a explicar muchas cosas…

— ¿Qué le diremos a Esme? —preguntó con miedo Bella.

—La verdad, toda la verdad, es hora de que todos se enteren —dijo Edward con decisión doblando en la esquina.

—Jacob estará furioso —comentó Bella.

—Puede irse al infierno si quiere —gruñó Edward.

— ¿Dónde viviremos Edward? Yo tengo algunos ahorros y…—Edward la miro divertido.

—Cálmate Bella tú no vas a poner ni un céntimo, buscaré alguna casa fuera del alcance de nuestra familia y la compraré —dijo riendo. Bella hizo un Mohín.

—No es justo, exijo pagar la mitad —dijo Bella sonrojada.

—No pagarás… bueno quizás después, cuando estemos solos —dijo insinuante y Bella se mordió el labio, jodido loco.

— ¿Qué le diremos a mis padres? Van a querer hacerte una vasectomía —dijo Bella riendo, Edward se puso pálido…

—Ya veremos, ahora concentrémonos en dormir y en planear que le diremos a Esme —susurró aparcando al frente de un hotel.

Se bajaron. Bella tenía a Osbelys en brazos mientras que Edward cargaba el bolso de la niña y las cosas.

Llegaron a recepción, una rubia perfecta los atendió.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó insinuante ignorando a Bella.

—Una habitación —contestó el seco, sacando su billetera.

— ¿Tres camas? —preguntó con descaro.

—Dos camas, una para mi esposa y para mí y otra para nuestra hija —aclaró abrazando a Bella por la cintura, _Jodete perra, _pensó Isabella divertida.

—Habitación veintitrés —contestó desilusionada.

—Gracias —le respondió Edward tomando la mano de Isabella conduciéndola al elevador.

.

.

.

Dejaron a la niña en la cama y Bella corrió a darse un baño lista para dormir… estaba tan cansada, no aguantaba más, eran muchas emociones por el día de hoy.

A mitad de su ducha Edward entró y con fRenéesí la acorraló en una esquina y la besó con pasión. Ella correspondió al beso, ambos desnudos eran conscientes de las reacciones de sus cuerpos, él la alzó de manera que ella enrollara sus piernas en sus caderas.

Bella gimió con pasión al sentir su erección rozando su sexo, nada más de pensarlo estaba húmeda y deseosa de que se enterrase en ella.

Él se aferraba de sus caderas y empujaba suavemente, tentándola, tentándose a sí mismo, solo quería hacerla suya de una buena vez y olvidar todo… solo quería que de nuevo fuesen una sola alma, y que los problemas desapareciesen.

—Hazlo —susurró ella mordiendo su hombro mientras que se retorcía en sus brazos.

—Mierda —gruñó y empujó duro, entró fácilmente, ella estaba tan húmeda que no hacía falta prepararla más, eran el uno para el otro, encajaban perfectamente.

— ¡Jesús! —gimió ella, cuando el comenzó a embestirla, duro, rápido, no querían romanticismos hoy, solo querían la mágica conexión que lograban tener al estar así de juntos.

Y ahí comenzó todo de nuevo.

El vaivén rápido, furioso, la piel con la piel, cuerpos desnudos, ansias, placer, lujuria, todas las ganas, toda la pasión contenida.

No tardaron demasiado en estar cerca de la cúspide, los gemidos eran escandalosos, las sensaciones intensas, todo era demasiado real, demasiado grande.

Y llegaron Juntos.

Fue como en los cuentos de hadas, mágico, explosivo, muy emocionante, fue un estallar de emociones y silencios, fue, como una canción.

Profunda.

Dulce.

.

.

.

—Alice, Emmett —dijo Esme emocionada, los besó y los abrazó con ternura—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Los extrañábamos Esme —contestaron sencillamente.

—Tus padres están a punto de llegar Alice. Emmett los tuyos están en Alaska de fin de semana —contestó y ambos asintieron.

— ¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó Emmett.

—Rosalie y Jacob deben estar por llegar junto con Renée y Charlie, sabes, hoy íbamos a hacer la barbacoa y Tanya, bueno ella se fue con sus padres a Alaska, creo que con James, Y Edward y Bella ellos creo que deben estar en la cabaña.

— ¿En la cabaña? —preguntó Alice confundida.

—Oh cierto, ustedes no saben las últimas —contestó nerviosa.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Emmett muy serio.

—Ellos, bueno, ellos el día de su boda… se casaron —contestó y pudo sentir el gritó de Alice y el estallido cuando Emmett dejo caer la maleta al suelo de mármol.

— ¿Qué ellos que? —preguntó el corpulento confundido.

—Estaban borrachos, en realidad no sé muy bien cómo va la cosa, no quisieron dar explicaciones.

—Oh dios mío—susurró Alice—. Ya estarán haciendo los trámites de divorcio me imagino…

—No cariño… ellos decidieron seguir casados —dijo Esme y Emmett casi se cae.

— ¡Qué ellos que!, ¿Están locos?, ¡Qué tienen en el cerebro! —dijo cabreado de solo pensar que alguien estuviese con Bella, estaba siendo egoísta pero él la quería así, sola y sola para él.

—Son adultos Emm, pueden hacer lo que quieran —contestó algo ida Alice, sonrió maliciosamente, sabía que esto terminaría así.

—Ellos deben venir hoy Emmett, tranquilo, están muy bien—contestó Esme cómplice de Alice en una sonrisa maquiavélica.

.

.

.

— ¡Mamá apúrate! —gritó Rosalie estirando su corto vestido azul celeste, Jacob se la comía con la mirada, ambos habían tenido un buen revolcón anoche, Ahora estaban esperando a los padres de la rubia para ir a casa de Esme y Carlisle a la barbacoa.

Renée y Charlie bajaron listos, los cuatro se fueron rumbo a la casa de sus amigos sin saber lo que les esperaba al llegar.

.

.

.

— ¡Edward! —gritó Bella terminando de arreglarse, traía un hermoso vestido color vino, lo había comprado en Italia, se ceñía a su cuerpo hasta más arriba de la rodilla; el escote era en forma de corazón dejando sus hombros al descubierto, resaltaba su busto y la tonalidad de su piel, junto con unos tacones no muy altos de la misma tonalidad, se arregló con unas orquetillas, tenía que buscar toda la ropa que había dejado en la cabaña.

Osbelys se había puesto un lindo vestido color amarillo pastel, con unas medias pantis blancas y unas sandalias amarillas, su piel crema resaltaba haciéndola ver más angelical, Bella le había trenzado el cabello en una elaborada trenza que había aprendido a hacer en su juventud.

— ¡Madre mía pero que hermosas! —dijo Edward que estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, de seda, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos de vestir.

—Usted también esta atractivo señor Cullen —dijo Bella sonriendo tiernamente mientras tomaba de mano a su hija.

Edward fue corriendo a besar sus labios, fue un beso lento y suave, luego beso la frente de su hija y sonrió, se veían de verdad preciosas.

.

.

.

.

Tanya Denali estaba sentada en un muelle, jugando con el agua, llorando en silencio, Edward no podía hacerle esto… No podía, la tenía que ser suyo.

James la observaba desde la cabaña que habían alquilado, haría pagar a Isabella Swan por entrometerse en sus vidas y dañarlas.

Ella no tenía derecho a nada, ¡No lo tenía!, nunca debió reaparecer, debió quedarse en Italia.

Y todo seguiría Igual.

Edward con Tanya, ella con James, Alice con Emmett, Emmett con Rosalie y esta con Jacob.

¡Pero la mosquita muerta tenía que sonreírle al baboso cobrizo y a este se la bajaban los pantalones!

Pero ya se encargaría junto a Jacob de enviar a la intrusa de nuevo a Italia aún más jodida que la primera vez, se encargaría de destrozarla de una forma tan horrenda que jamás pudiese volver otra vez.

.

.

.

.

Rosalie Jacob y sus padres llegaron a la casa de los Cullen encontrándose a la feliz pareja recién casada.

—Emmett —susurró Rosalie conteniendo las lágrimas, verlo tomado de su hermana le rompía el corazón.

— ¡Hermana! —gritó Alice lanzándose a los brazos de la rubia quien la retuvo a regañadientes.

—Hey duende, no deberían estar aun de luna de miel —gruñó confundida.

—Los extrañábamos demasiado —contestó separándose. Alice estaba radiante, más hermosa de lo normal, sonriendo.

—Hola Rosalie —contestó un Emmett serio besando su la mejilla, ese contacto encendió a Rosalie hasta quemarla viva.

Y entonces ellos aparecieron, llegaron, todos voltearon a verlos, juntos tomados de la mano, nerviosos, pero lo que llamo su atención no fue eso, sino la niña que se escondía en las piernas de Edward.

Y todos no pudieron sino decir…

— ¿Qué demonios…? —un eco de silencio se mantuvo en la sala.

Fueron muchas reacciones cada una peor que la otra.

Ardería Troya en la casa Cullen.

Oh sí que ardería.

* * *

**¿Que tal, merezco reviews? espero que si, nos vemos en el proximo.**

**Un beso, desde venezuela, Valentina Shaday**


End file.
